Breaking Down The Walls
by Lazzah
Summary: Two woman sent back though time to protect and band of Dwarves on their journey. Neither can give away the knowledge they posses and must not change the outcome of the story. Will they complete their mission, or will their hearts take over. Kili/OC Thorin/OC
1. Chapter 1

Two young woman called back through time to a world that they thought existed in only books and movies. Lauren and Lilly , best friends who live together have been fans of Lord of the Rings and The Hobbit ever since their parents read the books to them as small children. They often dreamed of a world where the books and movies actually happened. One fateful night a flash of light consumes the apartment the girls live in and they find themselves standing in the beautiful city of Rivendell, summoned by Lady Galadriel the friends are asked to journey with a band of Dwarves that are soon to arrive. They must ensure the task they have set out to complete goes according to plan without changing the outcome. Gandalf the Grey has briefed the Dwarves on the girls so they do not hide that they are from the future, they must only hide the knowledge of what they know. Will the girls be able to complete their mission or will their hearts get in the way.

Lauren - 19 - Scottish. Blond hair and blue eyes. Lauren is extremely closed of from the world around her. She shuts herself off emotionally from everyone apart from her best friend. Lilly is the only person who gets to see the soft and caring side of Lauren. She is very shy,extremely loyal and will defend her friend and family to the death. She has a temper that most would avoid setting off. Lauren is skilled in hand to hand combat and can shoot an arrow like a pro. She is handy with a sword too. She is smart, cunning and deadly silent. Her heart never rules her judgment, except when it comes to Lilly, she would risk her life it it meant saving hers, the same goes for Lilly. She has no desire to find love, but what will happen when she catches the eye of a certain royal nephew who has a habit of getting himself into trouble.

Lilly - 18 - Scottish. Short red hair and brown eyes. Lilly is a free spirit, which is why no one understands her and Lauren friendship. She likes to be mischievous and get into trouble, trouble that Lauren usually gets her out of. Though she may seem like it, Lilly is no damsel in distress. She is a fine warrior with her weapon of choice being a sword. She can move swiftly and silently. She acts before she thinks. which can make her a hazard sometimes. Lilly believes in love, but can she convince a certain Dwarf to open his heart.

_**Note : I do not own any of the characters apart from Lauren and Lilly. **_

**Kili and Thorin (note that I haven't decided if I'm going to kill either of them yet, so they might die and they might not)**


	2. Chapter 2

It seemed like a normal night, it looked like a normal night, but for Lauren and Lilly, tonight was going to be anything but normal. Both had been friends all their lives and decided to move in together 2 years ago. The girls had bonded over their love of Zombies, All Time Low and Middle Earth.

Like I said, it was a normal night in the apartment, after dinner both girls headed to bed ready for an early start in the morning. From a deep slumber, Lauren awoke with a jolt and barely had time to check the time before a blinding white light overtook her. She panicked, not for her safety, but for Lilly's. Shouting for her best friend she sprung from her bed, the screams from her friend motivating her to go faster.

'_Lilly! I'm coming_' Lauren screamed in the hopes it would comfort her friend until she arrived.

As she neared Lilly bedroom everything started to slow and Lilly voice seemed to fade in and out. As she reached for the door handle the white light became to much for her eyes and forced them shut, when she opened them again, she was no longer in her apartment, outside of Lilly's room. Lauren was now standing in a beautiful but somewhat familiar courtyard.

It was quiet, apart from the sound of running water. Lauren looked around for any sign of life but instead spotted her friend on the ground.

'_Lilly, wake up. Something freaky as fuck just happened_' She said as she shook her friend awake.

With a startled jump, Lilly got to her feet with wide eyes and looked at their surroundings.

'_Lauren, where are we_?' She questioned the older girl.

_'I have no idea, but I think we're about to find out'_ She replied cautiously as a hooded figure approached them.

'_Where are we? Who the fuck are you? Show yourself_' Lilly shouted as she spotted the rather tall individual

'_There is no need to be alarmed small one, you are perfectly safe here'_ A soft but strong male voice answered back.

_'No need to be alarmed, two minutes ago we were in an apartment in Glasgow, now we're god knows where, so answer me, who are you and where are we_' Lauren demanded with a hard face.

'_Well my dear_' He started as he pulled his hood down _'I am Lord Elrond and let me be the first to say, welcome to Rivendell_'

**Authors note**

**What did yous think. This is my first story so please let me know how you like it.**


	3. Chapter 3

'Rivendell? What the fuck have you been smoking?' Lilly shouted after a moment of silence.

'I beg your pardon m'lady but I don't quite understand what you mean' Elrond replied politely.

'He's on weed or something' Lauren said looking at Lilly, who offed a nod in return.

'I assure you there are no weeds in these gardens' He replied causing the two girls to choke back a laugh.

'No, not garden weeds, drugs?' Lauren finally managed to say.

Just before 'Elrond' could reply another tall male with white blond hair and a cloak rushed over to us.

'Excuse me for interrupting my Lord but I have some news' He said bowing apologetically at us before moving out of hearing distance. As hard as they tried to whisper the girls managed to pick up a few words like 'Wargs' 'Orcs' and 'boarders'. Both then turned to the girls and politely excused themselves saying they had business to attend to.

'Well lets get the fuck out of here' Exclaimed Lauren when she was sure they were alone.

'I second that' replied Lilly.

'I would not deem that wise' A ghostly voice whispered.

'Did you hear that?' Asked Lilly

'Yep, but who the hell said it. Hello?'

'There is no need to be frightened young ones' the voiced whispered again.

'There it is again' Lilly said.

'You have been brought here for a great purpose'

'Seriously, this bullshits getting old quick, show yourself' Lauren shouted exasperated.

'There is no need to get angry, all will be revealed, simply turn around' It said again.

'See if i turn around and there's no one there i swear i will...' Lilly was silenced when a beautiful woman dressed in white stood behind them.

'Do not be afraid, I am Galadriel, Lady of Lothlórien and i have summoned you here for a great task' She smiled kindly at us.

'Did we do something before going to bed, because this is fucked up' Lauren spoke to her friend.

'This is not a dream, you are very much awake' She spoke again.

'How can this be real, all of this is made up stuff in a book, it's fake and so are you' Lauren spoke again

'Where do you think these stories came from my dears. Our stories have long been forgotten by man, turned to myth by those who no longer believe'

'Okay. say we did believe this, that all the stories are true and we really have come back in time to middle earth, why are we here? I don't remember reading about us in the Hobbit' Lauren replied with a hint of attitude.

'My dear, we have foreseen the future, in the quest for Erebor there will be many challenges, challenges these Dwarves cannot face alone' Galadriel explained

'I still don't see where we come into this' Lilly spoke for the first time in a while.

'In order to protect the heart of this quest and ensure victory, you must oversee the protection of the company. You have been chosen for you skill, heart and caring nature' Lilly chuckled at Lauren at the mention of a caring nature, to which she received a punch to the arm.

It wasn't that Lauren that Lauren was heartless, she did care, feel sympathy and guilt, she just chose to ignore those feelings, making her seem heartless to others.

'So we protect the Dwarves and Hobbit, then what?'

'That is up to you, young one'

'Can we have a moment to discuss this' Lauren asked

'Of course, but do hurry, our guests will be arriving soon' She spoke and disappeared.

'What do you think' Lilly said after a moment of silence.

'I think we are either dreaming or we've walked into a looney bin'

'So what do we do'

'I don't know' Lauren said before silence fell

'What if this is true, what if it's real' Lilly voiced what Lauren was thinking.

Lauren couldn't answer, so Lilly did.

'I want to help'

'Are you crazy Lilly, say this is real, we could die!' Lauren shouted louder than intended.

'Yes, but it's what we've always dreamed about, going on adventures, Hobbits, Dwarves, Elves and Orcs. This is so badass' Lilly said with over dramatic hand gestures and wide eyes.

'Great, now i'll have to go' Lauren groaned, Lilly had her mind set on helping, there was no stopping her now.

'Why'

'Cause you'll get yourself killed before they reach the stone giants' She laughed at her friends face.

'That was mean and uncalled for' She said with a fake hurt look, but laughed none the less.

'So it's decided, you will join the company of Thorin Oakenshield' Galadriel popped up from nowhere.

Lauren and Lilly jumped, holding back a few swear words.

'Know this now young ones, you cannot divulge any knowledge you have of this journey, everything must be played out in accordance to destiny' Galadriel spoke with a strict voice.

'Of course' Both girls replied at the same time.

'Very well, our guests are here. Go, Lord Elrond will introduce you' She said and disappeared.

'Let's get this over with' Lauren grumbled before heading to the bridge where the company would arrive.


	4. Chapter 4

(I am changing it to first person from Lauren's POV)

We arrived near the bridge to hear Lord Elrond greet Gandalf. Next he turned to Thorin and introduced himself. As they exchanged words I took a look at the rest of the Dwarves, they were taller than I expected, or maybe we had been made shorter upon our arrival here. Looking at them, I tired to name them in my head.

"**The big one must obviously be Bombur, there's Bilbo the Hobbit, Bifur's the one with the axe blade in his head. The one with the white beard must be Balin, and his brother Dwalin is the one with the tattoo's. I'm guessing the young looking one is Ori and that must be..**.'

'Hey, Thorin's kind of cute isn't he' Lilly whispered in my ear causing me to raise an eyebrow and silently shush her. We must have been louder than we though as we heard Lord Elrond introduce us.

'Thorin and company, please may I introduce Lauren and Lilly, the newest members to join you in the quest for Erebor'  
Lilly gave a shy smile and a quick wave, whilst i opted for silence and a chance to inspect them all closer. It was Thorin who broke the silence.

'What insults do you offer us, sending women to help us on such a dangerous quest. Gandalf, you told me we would receive help here, not two kitchen maids'

'I don't know who you think you are, but do not think you can talk down to me or my friend because we are woman' I replied calmly to him.

'Do not mock me with your insolence, this is no place for a woman. We cannot afford to protect ourselves and you both. When Gandalf spoke of you I had expected strong and able men, now back to the cleaning with you' He spat at us.

'First of all, I may be a woman, but I do not need some man talking down to me thinking he is gods gift, believe it or not, I do not need your protection. We are both more than capable of defending ourselves. Secondly, do not think for a second you can stereo-type me, I neither cook nor clean but I will certainly kick your ass if need be and lastly, with names like Lauren and Lilly, what did you expect. We may not be strong like your men but we are smart and can move unnoticed. Do not think that because we are woman that we are any less capable than you, so take your pre-historic caveman way of thinking somewhere else' I said moving closer to his face.

'You best learn your manners when talking to royalty you insolent little girl before I smack some obedience into you' He whispered in rage.

'Where I am from, you are not my royalty, so I have no need to respect you' I spat back at him before Lilly dragged me back.

'I understand the shock of this, but these woman are more than able to handle their mission. I can assure you that they are as good as it gets' Gandalf spoke in a calming matter.

'I will say this once, so listen close. You may join our quest but I will let my distaste be known now. You don't belong here and you never will. Your fate is none of my concern and never will be. If you die, know that no tears will be shed or remorse felt. You are nothing in my eyes but a nuisance' He said before walking away swiftly followed by the rest of his company who muttered 'sorry' or 'he means no harm' to us as they disappear.

'Well he seems like a blast, still cute though' smiles Lilly causing us both and Gandalf to laugh quietly.

'Did you see the hotties in the back' She said once Gandalf had left to join Elrond.

'No, I was a bit busy'

'Well one of them noticed you, couldn't take his eyes off you. It was like eye rape or something, quite uncomfortable now that i think about it' I turned and gave her a raised eyebrow.

'What are you talking about, there was no Dwarf, as you so lightly put it, "eye raping" me'

'Yes there was, he was dreamy, but Thorin has that angry tormented soul kind of thing about him' She sighed dreamily.

I gave her a quick slap round the head to bring her back. She gave me a growl as she rubbed the spot i had slapped.

'What am I going to do with you' I mumbled before walking away.

'Hey! Wait for me' Lilly shouted before chasing after me.


	5. Chapter 5

'Just try it'

'I don't like green food'

'Where's the meat'

'Have they got any chips'

I couldn't take anymore, I left Lilly who was happily chatting away to Bofur about who knows what and headed outside to the beautiful gardens of Rivendell. I swear if you looked up the peaceful in the dictionary, it would tell you to Google the shit out of this place. I had been so lost in thought i didn't hear anyone walking up behind me.

'Beautiful isn't it'

I whipped round in shock at the sudden voice, coming face to face with Thorin's youngest nephew, Kili.

'Your uncle would have your tongue for that comment'

'Well we best not tell him then, Kili, at your service' He said with a bow and kissed the back of my hand. _**Smooth bastard**_.

I grabbed my hand back and turned away from him, looking back into the gardens.

'Your friend seems to get on with my friends, so why do you sit out here by yourself' He asked innocently.

'Guess she got the social skills' I replied shortly, hoping he would leave, i had never been good at talking to people and playing nice.

'Oh but i'm sure you would have a glorious time, come with me and i shall introduce you' he said grabbing my arm to drag me inside.

'No really, it's fine' I tried to protest.

'There's Dori and Nori and my brother Fili..'

'Seriously i don't want to'

'..and Bombur and Bifur and..'

'STOP! Get your hands off of me now. When i say no i mean no. Now leave me be'

I felt the guilt well up as Kili's face dropped, but i pushed it aside. It seemed to have caught the attention of everyone sitting inside.

'I'm sorry' Kili mumbled with his head low.

'Maybe you'll listen next time' I spat before Lilly dragged me off to another part of the garden.

'What the hell was that' She growled with her hands on her hips.

'He tried to grab me inside, i said no, he wouldn't listen so i made him' I said like i had done nothing wrong, which i hadn't.

'You embarrassed Kili and made an even worse impression on the company, do you really need to give Thorin more excuses to hate us' I had never seen Lilly like this before.

'But i didn't do anything wrong' I started.

'I don't care, you're going to apologize to Kili or i swear i'll shave your eyebrows'

We had a 30 second stare-down before i finally caved and went in search of him.

(Lilly's POV)

After Lauren went in search of Kili, i rejoined Bofur at the table.

'Your friend's mean' Was all he said.

'She doesn't mean to be, once you know her and she opens up to you, she can be lovely and caring, other than that she has the emotional range of a teaspoon' This caused Bofur and a few others who heard to laugh.

We continued to laugh and joke. I spotted a very flustered Lauren storm through the dining hall and head towards to bedrooms, muttering something about 'a complete arsehole' and 'infuriating prick' and a very cocky looking Kili walk back in and join us again.

'Oi, you, pretty boy, come here' I shouted and he walked over.

'Yes, how can i be of service' He smiled down at me.

'What did you do to Lauren' I asked with a raised eyebrow.

'Nothing, just a bit of light humor' He smiled back coyly.

'Never mind, i'll ask her' I huffed at the lack of answers.

The mood died down, no one was laughing which confused me.

'What happened, did someone die, don't be such a Thorin' I laughed, but no one laughed back. I looked at Bofur who had been trying to tell me to shut up and it clicked.

'He's right behind me isn't he' I asked already knowing the answer.

'It would appear so' He drawled out as i turned to face him.

'If you're quite done distracting my men, they need some rest for the journey ahead of them' He glared at me.

'You mean us' I smiled sweetly back at him. He went to open his mouth but i cut him off.

'Yeah yeah, i know, i have a vagina so i can't kick ass like you do. Heard this before, so if you don't mind i think i'll go to sleep now so I'm well rested for our journey. Goodnight boys' I smiled and the rest of the table and headed of to the room beside Lauren's.

I fell asleep with a smile on my face. 'He sure looks cute when he's annoyed' i thought before drifting off.


	6. Chapter 6

"_**All text like this is thoughts"**_

(Lauren POV)

I had been walking around lost for 10 minutes now, seriously he had just left the room, how far could he have gone? As i turned a corner i spotted him admiring a portrait on the wall. I walk up beside ready to suck my pride up and apologize for the first time.

'Where is it' I asked looking at the picture he was entranced by.

'Erebor' He replied shortly.

'It's beautiful' I said to which he nodded in agreement. "_**Okay Lauren, now or never**_"

'Listen, I'm really sorry about earlier. I didn't mean to shout at you "_**bullshit"**_I just don't like being touched. If i embarrassed you or hurt your feelings in anyway i am deeply sorry "_**lie, lie, lie"**_So are we cool? "_**I really couldn't care less if weren't"**_He took a moment to think before a mischievous twinkle appeared in his eyes.

'I will accept your humble apology if, and only if, you grant me one request' He smiled coyly

'And what would this request be' I replied

'You must first agree to it or I shall tell your friend of the lack of sincerity that your apology had' "_**Little bastard"**_

'Fine, what do you want?' I asked with no hint of amusement on my face.

'I require one thing to prove that you meant your apology. I require a kiss from you fair maiden' He finished with a smirk.

I stood still for a moment, praying that he would crack and start laughing, but he just stood there with that stupid smirk on his face.

'Go fuck yourself' I said shaking my head

'Ah but you agreed to fulfill my request, and i wish to steal one kiss from your lips' He said taking a step closer, which in turn made me take a step back.

'Well take your request and shove it where the sun doesn't shine. I'm not kissing you' I turned to walk away but before i could take a step his voice cut me off

'What would your friend say, what would my uncle say. You made a promise, you cannot break it' He was right behind me, his cool breath was hitting my neck sending a few involuntary shivers down my spine. I closed my eyes and let out a breath of annoyance before turning quickly and pecking him on the lips.

'there' I huffed before storming off and leaving Kili standing there looking pretty pleased with himself.

"_**Stupid, insufferable, egotistical, arrogant self-absorbed prick. Who does he think he is."**_I grumbled as i stormed through the dining hall to get to my room that Lord Elrond had provided me for the night. I wanted to be well rested so that i could kick a certain royal nephews ass the next time i seen him.

I went to sleep with a scowl on my face dreading being woken up tomorrow.

(Kili's POV)

My lips still tingled from the kiss Lauren had laid upon them, though it was short and over with very quickly, it had a huge impact.

'And where have you been brother' Fili said as i entered the dining room.

'Making new friends' I smiled coyly at him.

'Oi, you, pretty boy, come her' Lauren's friend Lilly shouted looking at me. I excused myself from my brother and walked over.

'Yes, how can i be of service' I replied with a soft smile.

'What did you do to Lauren' At the mention of her name, my smile turned to a smirk.

'Nothing, just a bit of light humor'

'Never mind, i'll ask her' She huffed before returning to her conversation with Bofur.

The mood dropped instantly as my uncle walked up behind the oblivious girl. Angry words were exchanged as Lilly left to settle in for the night. As soon as she left, my uncle turned to us.

'They may be part of this company now, but they will never belong. Do not get attached, I doubt they will make it far. Do not associate with them any further than needed. Now go rest for the journey ahead of us tomorrow, we leave at first light' He finished with a curt nod before leaving.

'So where did you go to' Fili asked as the rest listened closely.

'I told you, i was making new friends' I grinned

'With Lauren, she hardly seems the friendly type.' He said causing a few to snicker.

'I think she's just misunderstood brother'

'It's not worth your time Kili' He said with a pat on the shoulder before everyone retired to bed. As i walked by her door i stopped for a moment.

'We'll see' My hand lingered on the door for a moment before i moved on to sleep for the day ahead of us.

**Thank you for all the kind words about the story, they motivate me to update faster and more often. If there's anything you would like to see please don't hesitate to ask me. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

(Lilly POV)

_Blood, blood everywhere. The clashing of swords and other weapons rung through the air. So many have fallen. I continued my battle with an Orc who had though I was an easy target, I proved him wrong when i slit his throat with my sword. In an instant i had moved and was now heading towards Thorin, but something felt different. Looking at my arms, my skin had turned grey with boils and scars. I had grown too. This was not my body. With an angry cry I charged at Thorin, unable to control the movements of this body. With a heavy heart i swung my heavy blade which he managed to block. A battle broke between us. I fell to the ground, sword banished from my hands as Thorin stood above me, ready to plunge his sword. I tried to speak, to tell him who i was, but it was too late. I looked down on the scene before me. I was me again but Thorin now held my lifeless body in his hands, tears of regret streamed down his face as he pulled his sword from my body and held it to his heart. Balin shouted whilst Fili and Kili ran to stop their uncle, but by the time they had got to him, his body was cold._

_'Lilly, my love, forgive me for i did not mean it' I heard his voice whisper from behind me._

_'There is nothing to forgive dear' I smiled as i turned to face him._

_I turned back to the battle and spotted the broken figure of Lauren lying on the ground. With pain and tears in her eyes she picked herself of the ground and ran for a band of Orcs who had cornered Ori._

_'Come love, it is time for us to go' He said as he took my hand and pulled me towards a shining light._

_'Lilly, Lilly' he spoke, but another voice overtook._

_'Lilly, wake up' The light was fading to darkness._

__'Lilly!' I felt myself being shoved off the warm bed. I looked up to see Lauren's face hanging over the side staring down at me.

'Good you're up' She grinned 'You have 30 minutes to get ready and meet us by the courtyard, clothes are on the chair'

'I'm up!' I grunted before picking myself off the ground.

'So what jumped up your ass last night' I asked whilst i started to get ready.

'What do you mean'

'I mean, you went to apologize to Kili and came back with a face like a slapped arse' I saw her mouth tighten at the mention of his name.

'Nothing happened, i apologized and he acted like a complete prick' She spat

'And how was he a complete prick' I pushed further.

'He said he would accept my apology so long as kissed him' This caught my attention

'And did you?'

'Well yes, but before you start your "you fancy him" bullshit, he said he would tell you and his uncle i did not apologize' She huffed out.

'Hmmm sure' I grinned at her 'Lauren and Kili sitting in a tree k-i-s-s..OW! that book was heavy' I yelled rubbing my arm.

'Then shut up and books won't magically fly at you' She laughed back.

'Okay I'm ready, let's go' I smiled picking up the pack that Lauren had so graciously packed for me and attaching the weapons that Lord Elrond had given us.

We both put our cloaks on and headed off to meet the Dwarves and Hobbit. As we approached, Kili's eye shot straight to Lauren, who had now pulled her hood up to stop her blush being noticed. "**_Well this is new" _**

'Nice of yous to join us' Thorin greeted us with a bitter tone, disappointed that we had bothered to show up.

'Wouldn't miss it for the world' I replied with a sickly sweet smile.

(Lauren POV)

'Is a bow not a bit to much for a lady to handle, maybe a small dagger would be more suitable' I heard his voice question from beside me.

"_**Just ignore him, he'll go away"**_

'I mean, you seem like a very capable woman, but it is a mans job to protect'

"J**_ust look ahead and stay silent" _**

'Are you even listening to me' He said coming to stand in front of me making me walk into his chest

'No, no i am not' I said trying to side step him, but he moved his body in front of mines again, causing the same reaction.

'Will you move out of my way' I said through gritted teeth "_**Where the hell is Lilly"**_

'Why do you dislike me so much' I was caught off guard by his bluntness

'I..well..it's because..I..I just do' I huffed when i couldn't think of an answer

'Forgive me, but that is not a proper answer'

'I do not need to explain myself to anyone, let alone you' I replied looking into his eyes, thankful for when i heard Lilly call my name. He stepped aside then went to join his brother.

'What was that' She questioned as i got closer

'He just..oh i don't know' I let out an exasperated breath and continued on with Lilly laughing silently beside me.


	8. Chapter 8

(Thorin POV)

'We're totally missing the season finale of The Walking Dead' Lilly or Lauren spoke.

'What is this of walking dead i hear' I heard Dwalin ask the girls

'Oh it's this wonderful TV show about a group of survivors in the zombie apocalypse' The red head jumped about gleefully.

'Zombies? TV? what are these things you speak of' Fili shouts

'Well a TV is short for a television, it's a small box that plays pictures one after the other very quickly so it makes a moving motion' Lauren laughed as Lilly tried to explain

'You think it's so funny, you explain what a Zombie is then' She laughed to her friend and stuck her tongue out.

'Well a zombie is a make believe creature. It's when the bodies of the dead come back to life with an unquenchable hunger for human flesh. If they scratch or bite you, you'll eventually turn into one and the only way to kill them is to destroy their brain' Each Dwarf looked at her in surprise, it was the most she had spoken since our argument in the courtyard of Rivendell.

As we wandered along the mountain side, it started to rain. A loud crash could be heard, i looked up and had just enough time to tell everyone to move back against the wall before a huge chunk of the mountain came tumbling by us. We kept pressed up against the wall until the ledge that we were standing on started to move and split in two. I saw the smallest of the girls nearly go over the edge, so on instinct i grabbed her to my chest and flung her with me to a safer part of the mountain when we had the chance to jump. We could only watch in horror as the rest of the company smashed into the face of the mountain.

(Lilly POV)

'LAUREN!' I screamed as i tried to run to where we had seen them crash, but a set of strong arms held me back.

'Let me go you buffoon' I cried and i hit his chest repeatedly. He merely shrugged it off and handed me to Kili as he went to check for himself.

'Calm down m'lady, this may not be a sight for either of our eyes' He choked out, obviously upset that his brother could be dead as well.

'Their okay' Came a relieved laugh and me a Kili let out a breath we did not realize we were holding.

'Where is Bilbo' I questioned, not a second later Thorin had flung himself onto the mountain face in order to pull the fallen Hobbit to safety. In his rescue he slipped but i managed to catch his hand and with the help of Dwalin we pulled him back onto the ledge.

'What were you thinking, you could have gotten yourself killed' Thorin shouted in my face.

'Would you rather i let you die' I shouted back.

'You stupid girl, you know nothing of this world'

'Next time i'll just let you fall, in fact i wish i had' I spat before storming by him to help Lauren of the ground.

We spotted a cave and made sure it was empty. Me and Lauren gave each other knowing looks and stayed near to the entrance of the cave.

'Now lassies, come inside from the cold' Balin spoke politely.

'We're okay but thank you' I replied with a forced smile.

'What do we do' I asked Lauren as soon as the Dwarfs were out of hearing range.

'We have to go along with it, when the ground opens up, stab your dagger and hope for the best' She said looking at the cave entrance.

Soon all the dwarfs had fallen asleep, minus Bofur, who had been put on first watch. We listened as Bilbo tried to sneak out, this was our signal to have out daggers ready.

'Everybody wake up!' Thorin bellowed before the ground opened up. We were sent flying down a series of tunnels, my arm hit of a rock sending my dagger flying from my hand. Just as we were about to fall through the hole, Lauren plunged her dagger into the rock and grabbed my arm to stop me falling with the rest.

(Lauren POV)

We waited for Bilbo to follow the company before we jumped down onto the ledge. We hid in the shadows as Bilbo fought a horrid looking Goblin. Lilly went to pull her sword but i stopped her.

'He needs to fall, if not he won't get the ring' I whispered harshly at her. She looked torn but put her sword away nonetheless. We watched as Bilbo went over the edge.

We managed to sneak into the heart of the Goblin City and watch from afar as the hideous Goblin King tormented Thorin and his company.

'Can't we just kill him' Lilly questioned.

'No'

'Why not'

'Because Gandalf has to come and save their asses, not us' I groaned in annoyance

'Well, well, look what we have here'

I mentally face palmed myself.

'Parlay' Lilly said with a scared smile on her face.

'Oh the king will enjoy these two'

They grabbed us before we could reach for our swords and dragged us of to formally introduce us to the king. _Great._


	9. Chapter 9

(Kili POV)

The Goblin King jumped about with glee as his instruments of torture were brought before us.

'Make way we have two more' Someone shouted as the Goblins parted down the middle.

'Get your disgusting hands of me' Lilly shouted as her and Lauren were dragged before the King. Lilly continued to struggle against their hold as Lauren stood still assessing the situation.

'What are your names' The King bellowed.

'I am Lilly and this is..'

'Can she not speak for herself' He silenced her.

'He asked you your name girl, answer him' One of the Goblins holding Lauren demanded shaking her. Still she stayed silent.

'Ah a hero' the king laughed 'I never did like them. Tie her to the post, if she won't talk, we shall make her scream' The city erupted with cheers and they dragged Lauren to wooden pole. Lilly was shoved with us.

'Oh now, don't you think her arms look so plain, perhaps we should carve a pattern into them' The king said with an evil smile on his face. We cried out in protest but even as the blunt blade dragged across her arms, she neither cried nor screamed.

Each time she refused to answer, they produced a larger and sharper knife. Still not a whimper of pain passed her lips.

(Lauren POV)

I screamed on the inside as they dragged the blade over my collar bone. The blood loss was making me feel dizzy, but i had to buy time until Gandalf got here. I looked to my right and saw Lilly crying. She looked up at me and i sent her a small smile back, telling her not to be afraid for me.

'Enough of this, she bores me now. Finish her' The king shouted

'No'

'Stop'

'Take me instead'

'God no'

The Dwarfs cried out as a Goblin picked up a sword ready to plunge it into my heart. I was terrified, but i would not give them the satisfaction of hearing me scream or beg for my life. I closed my eyes and waited for the inevitable blow, but it never came.

'Take up arms and fight' "**_Oh thank fuck"_**I felt myself sigh in relief as i was cut from the pole. We ran across the wooden pathways trying to find an escape route from this dreadful city. I could feel myself falling behind because of the injuries i had obtained.

Soon we reached a narrow bridge and the goblin king came crashing through. Gandalf took his staff and blinded him in one eye, he then slashed his sword across his stomach and throat causing the foul beast to fall and take the bridge with us standing on it with him.

My vision started to fade as Gandalf told us to make for an exit. I thought they had forgotten about me until a set of arms lifted me and carried me far away from the city. I had time to look into a worried pair of brown eyes before i fell unconscious from blood loss.

(Lilly POV)

'Where is she, is she okay' I asked whilst pushing through the group of Dwarves that surrounded my friend. She look so vulnerable lying in Kili's arms as they tried to stop the bleeding from her many wounds. even Thorin looked a bit worried. I let out a breath when i heard her moan in pain, at least she was alive.

'Where is Bilbo' Gandalf questioned. Accusations of Bilbo abandoning the group were silenced when he appeared from nowhere.

There was a happy moment when they thought they were out of danger, but that was lost when the howl of a Warg was heard.

**A/N Important!: Thank you for the reviews. They make me smile :) let me know what you think of it so far. **

**There will be one more chapter left of this part of the story, as this is where the first movie ends. There will be more chapters, but i won't move on to where the next movie will start for a bit, so they're getting a mini rest. This will give me time to build up the characters relationships and personalities. You'll find out a bit more about the girls and why they're the way they are and i'll explain what the dream meant.**


	10. Chapter 10

(Thorins POV)

Kili grabbed the unconscious girl and flung her over his shoulder as we started running down the hill. The Wargs closed in on us as we reached a cliff so i ordered everyone up the tree's. The small red head looked lost as Fili and Kili moved the other one up a tree with them, so i grabbed her and flung up to Balin, swiftly following her path.

'When i say climb a tree i don't mean stand there like a like an idiot' I growled into her ear.

'Is now really the best time for this, cause if you want to start i will push you out of this tree' She whisper shouted back to me. I rolled my eyes at the feisty girl. She knew how to push my buttons.

As the Wargs and their riders drew closer the young girl looked up to me with what looked like pity in her eyes, confusion overtook me until i looked back to the ground

'Azog' I spat.

I made to jump from the tree but a small hand placed a hand on my chest.

'Now is not the time for revenge Thorin' She spoke is a soft voice that surprisingly calmed him.

One by one the trees that the Dwarf occupied fell into one another. I saw Kili fling the other girl over his shoulder and jump with her until the last tree where she slipped from his grip and landed in a nest of branches to far for any to reach.

(Lauren POV)

I heard screaming and smelt fire. I felt my eyes open weakly and panicked when i saw nothing but a high drop on either side of me. Without moving my body i felt around to see that i was supported by a number of branches.

'Where's Lauren, did she fall' I heard Lilly yell from somewhere above me.

'Lilly' I shouted.

'Oh shit, she's a ghost' She screamed again.

'Lilly, shut the fuck up, i'm down here on a branch' Even in a time of chaos i managed to laugh. The branches and leaves started to rustle above me and Lilly's head popped through.

'Grab my hand and i'll pull you up' She said whilst reaching down for me. I tired to sit up but my body ached making me lay back down.

'Lilly i can't move' I groaned.

'Hold on, I'll try and get closer'

'Lilly you're leaning to far, you're going to fall'

'No i won't'

'Lilly'

'Lauren im fi..' she was cut of by her foot slipping. She raced by me and i grabbed her arm before she fell any further. Now to say i was in pain would be an understatement, my body felt like it was on fire and i could feel the branches groan under the extra weight. It was like slow motion, one by one the branches snapped until we were falling through the sky. At the last possible second a magnificent eagle swooped in below us. I turned to Lilly when i realized we were both safe and she flung herself to me in a hug.

Flying over middle earth is nothing you could imagine. It was beautiful and i have never felt more free in my life. i lay me head on the eagles neck, listening to beat of its heart. It soon lulled me to sleep.

(Lilly POV)

I glanced over to Lauren who had fell asleep.

'THORIN!' Fili shouted.

'There's no need to panic, your uncle will be fine' I shouted to the brothers in order to calm them.

We were dropped on the ledge of a tall cliff. Dwalin helped me lift Lauren of the eagle and place her on the ground. Everyone laughed and cheered when Thorin and Bilbo finally saw eye-to-eye.

We made camp on the rock. I left Lauren to sleep after Gandalf had healed her wounds and joined the rest of the company as the sat around the fire. One by one they went to sleep, leaving only me and Thorin.

'I'm sorry' I looked up in surprise.

'What?'

'I said i was sorry. I never gave you nor your friend a chance on this journey so far. When Bilbo saved my neck, it made me think and i have come to the conclusion that not everything is what it seems' He spoke with the sincerity

'Apology accepted' I smiled back. I was never one to hold a grudge. 'Good luck getting Lauren to accept that, she a stubborn bitch' I said causing us both to chuckle.

'I think it's time i learned your name to'

'Lilly'

'Well Lilly, let me officially welcome you to the company of Thorin Oakenshield'

'It's about fucking time' I laughed.


	11. Chapter 11

(Kili POV)

I looked over at the sleeping form of Lauren. She had been asleep for about 15 hours now, but who could blame her. She had been so brave during her torture but once we had gotten her out of Goblin City she had looked so vulnerable. it was refreshing to know she was human.

'It's pointless you know' I heard Lilly say as she sat down beside me.

'What is'

'Pursuing her, she'll never admit if she has feeling for you' She smiled sadly at me.

'Why' I asked, dying to know more about the girl.

'If i tell you this, you cannot repeat it, she would kill me' She warned, i replied with a nod, telling her to continue.

'Her dad was a drinker and an evil man. He destroyed any bit of self-confidence she possessed. He told her she was ugly and stupid. He said no one would ever love her and if they did decide to take pity on her and be with her, she would make them miserable for the rest of their lives. That's why she won't admit to feelings for you, she doesn't think she deserves them. She doesn't think she should be allowed happiness. She isolates herself, not to keep herself happy, but because she thinks it'll make others happy' She finished by smiling sadly to her best friend.

'Surely all of those feeling kept inside would drive a person mad' I exclaimed

'She's a strong person, she ignores them. I've told her one day they explode all at once. Like i said, no one has broken through her shell yet'

'I'm not one to give up so easily, I like a challenge' I grinned back at her

'You like a challenge, go wake her up then' She laughed and joined Bombur by the frying pan.

I cautiously walked over to the sleeping girl and crouched before her. I gently moved a piece of hair that had been covering her face and whispered her name.

'Lauren, It's time to wake up' She did not make a sound.

'Come on sleepyhead, before all the food is gone' She let out a soft groan before feeling around my face.

'M'lady, what are you doing'

'Trying to find the snooze button' She replied before punching me in the nose causing me to fall back and let out a startled yelp.

'Found it' She grinned before disappearing under her blanket again. I heard Lilly and the others laugh from the fire, i was even surprised to see my uncle laugh with them too.

'Now, i have tried to be polite, but if you do not wake up this instant i shall have to pour water over your head' This caught her attention as her head popped up from the blanket with a scowl.

'You wouldn't dare' She challenged

'Wouldn't I' I smirked grabbing my water pouch and dangling it threateningly above her. With a frustrated sigh she gave up.

'Okay I'm up' She said flinging the blanket away from herself before pushing me backwards from my crouching position and snickering. She walked over to the fire to join her friend.

(Lauren POV)

'Lady Lauren, might i have a word with you' Thorin asked after we had eaten. I looked up at him with a growl.

'Why on earth would i.' Lilly cut me off with a swift kick to the shin 'I mean sure' I stood up and walked over to him hearing Lilly mutter '_be nice' _

'You're probably wondering why i called you over here, well i wish to apologize for any distaste i might have given towards you and your friend' I gave an involuntary snort and saw the annoyance build in his eyes.

'I get that your trying to apologize, i do, and i do appreciate that. Forgiveness for your harshness will take more than a few humble words. Your actions speak louder than words. I am positive the Lilly accepted in a heartbeat, but prove to me that you are sorry and i will have no trouble forgiving you. I gave him an awkward smile before walking back to my bed.

'How did it go' Lilly asked sitting on the edge of my blanket.

'Exactly as you expected it to go' I said with an eye roll.

'So you didn't forgive him' I answered with a shake of my head.

'He's going to have to try harder than that'


	12. Chapter 12

(Lilly POV)

'If I threw myself over the side of these steps and hit the ground I would still be in less pain as i am from walking down them!' I shouted to the company with a heavy breath of exhaustion. I received a few chuckles in response.

'I hear you lass' An equally tired Bombur huffed back.

A long time had passed before we finally reached the bottom.

'We shall make camp here' Thorin's commanding voice bellowed.

'Praise you' I shouted before falling to the ground. A presence loomed over me.

'You cannot possibly fall asleep there Lady Lilly' I squinted my eye and looked up and the Dwarf King above me.

'I'm too tired to move or care where I sleep' I mumbled back.

I heard him sigh before the ground beneath me disappeared. Too exhausted to protest, i pushed my face into the warm fur of his cloak and drifted into a deep slumber.

When i awoke sometime that night i noticed an extra blanket covered me. I spotted Fili sitting on a rock near me sharpening one of his swords and decided to question him about it.

'Fili' I whispered to him, he looked up as i beckoned him closer.

'Yes M'lady' He said with a bow of the head.

'Do you know who this blanket belongs to'

He picked it up to give it a closer inspection. A look of surprise covered his face.

'What is it'

'This blanket belongs to my uncle' He replied handing it back to show me the stitched in 'T' on the corner of the blanket.

'Why would he give me his blanket' I asked as i searched for Thorin only to find him asleep beside me.

'I have no idea M'lady, but you should be getting some more rest, we have quite the journey ahead of us tomorrow' He smiled before bowing and walking away. I glanced back at Thorin who had resulted to using his cloak as cover from the cool night air. A pang of guilt washed through me as i moved closer to him and threw his blanket back over him and settled back down beside him to sleep again.

The cool wind nipped at my face and i shivered slightly before my body was moved into warmth. I was too tired and comfortable to open my eyes to see what it was so i snuggled deeper and drifted back to sleep.

(Thorins POV)

A warmth spread through me as i carried the young woman to a more comfortable spot on the grass and ordered Bofur to roll out her bed spread. He did as he was told and left to start a fire for dinner. I placed her down gently, trying not to wake her, and placed her blanket over her.

I reached down to move a strand of hair from her face, it was then i felt the coldness of her skin and quickly threw my blanket over her to provide more protection from the cold.

I let out a yawn as sleep filled my eyes. I removed my cloak to act as a blanket and quickly drifted to sleep too.

The sound of hushed whispered brought me out of my dream state and i was aware of a blanket being thrown over me. I looked to my right to see Lilly shiver under her blanket as she tried to fall back into a slumber.

I don't know what overtook me as i moved closer to her and dragged her body gently into my arms for warmth. I suddenly felt like an imbecile and she moved, most likely to shout at me, but i was surprised when she moved closer to my body. The soft sounds of her even breath told me she had fallen asleep.

I rested my chin on her forehead as the sounds of the river lulled me back to sleep.

**A/N - You know the drill, review to let me know what you think. Sorry for not updating yesterday but i was ill and slept all day. This will be the only update for today and there will be none tomorrow as my friend had decided i need human company after being trapped alone in my house for nearly a week with no one to talk to :( **


	13. Chapter 13

(Lilly POV)

I woke up with a startle from the strange dream again. Ever since our stay in Rivendell the same dream has repeated itself and it still made no sense. I tried to sit up to walk over to the fire, the key word being tried. A strong set of arms kept me firmly in place. A quick glance to my side saw that I was nestled up in Thorin's arms. "**_What the hell happened last night?"_**

It took a total of 10 minutes to remove myself from his arms without waking him up. As i made my way to the fire i could see a number of people up and making a move to get breakfast started, Bombur of course being one of them. I smiled and continued to the leather pouches that contained our water. I took a good swig before heading to find the one person i knew would be able to answer the questions i had about my dreams. On my quest to find the wizard i walked by Fili and Kili sitting on a rock smoking a pipe, Fili was engaging his younger brother in a conversation but the young princes eyes were trained on something else, that something came in the sleeping form of my best friend.

'If she waked up and catches you staring, she'll flip out' I whispered to him with a gentle pat on the shoulder. He turned bright red and started to stutter out an excuse which caused me to laugh.

'Okay, calm down, have you seen Gandalf'

'Yes, he's down by the river' It was Fili who spoke up whilst smirking at his flustered brother.

'Thank you' I smiled before heading to find him.

The walk to the river was a short one, once close enough i spotted the wizard perched on a rock as Fili said.

'Ahh, Lady Lilly, to what do i owe this pleasure' He asked with his back turned to me.

'How did you know it.. never mind, i have a question to ask you' I replied coming into his line of sight.

'Then ask away my dear, sit' He smiled before blowing a ring of smoke from his mouth.

'Well ever since we arrived here, I've been having a strange dream' This caused Gandalf to stop admiring the water and look directly at me.

'And what do these dreams consist of'

I went on to tell him about the battle and the Orcs and Thorin, hoping the wise wizard could solve the strange workings of my mind, after i finished my story the wizard took a moment before he let out a light chuckle that quickly turned into a booming laugh.

'And whats so funny' I questioned

'Nothing my dear, but you have nothing to worry about' He managed after calming down.

'Nothing to worry about, i keep dreaming that Thorin's going to kill me and i can't do anything to stop him' I said with an exasperated sigh.

'Have you ever though that maybe you were reading the dream all wrong'

'And how does me being an Orc and Thorin killing me be read as something good'

'You said yourself, you were in the body of an Orc and Thorin stabbed and killed you, this could represent something much bigger than it seems'

'And what is exactly is that' I huffed

'Oh it means the greatest of all lessons that we could learn in life, the Orc represents the demons in your life and within yourself, ones that can overtake you and make you lose control over your decisions'

'But where exactly does Thorin come into this'

'Well my dear, a greater good can over come these evils, destroys them and bring you peace, i believe that is represented by Thorin'

'What do you mean by greater good and why does my mind chose Thorin to represent it'

'In every fairy tail known to man, what has been to known to conquer evil no matter what. Your mind has taken this thought subconsciously and projected a suitable image to represent it. Do not look so confused young one, the answer lies within you' He smiled before walking away, leaving me to ponder my thoughts on the rock.

'Stupid wizard, talking in riddles. It conquers evil? what is he talking about, this makes no...' The realization hits me.

"**_Love, love conquers evil and if Thorin conquers the evil in me that must mean...I'm in love with Thorin"_**

**A/N - Well I apologize for the late update, I started back college today, so this is the first chance I had to update. People wanted to know what the dream meant so I hope the explanation in the story made sense, if not here it is simply;**

**Orc - Lilly's inner demons (Her past that will be explained now she has realized what the dreams meant)**

**Thorin - Overcomes Lilly's demons (By slaying the Orc)**

**Dying - Brings them both peace**

**It took me ages to write this, I kept leaving it and coming back to it, which has never happened before, I nearly gave up in all honesty and I don't know if I'm happy with the chapter. Let me know what you think and if there is anything you would like changed :)**


	14. Chapter 14

(Lilly POV)

'No, no, no and NO!' I shouted to myself before sitting down on the rock. **_"I can't be in love with him. It's not like he's ugly or anything, quite the opposite really, but how do you get feeling like that in such a short time. Stupid wizard, making things make sense"_**

**__**'Shouting at yourself, be careful or someone might think you're crazy' I looked up as Lauren sat down beside me.

'Wanna talk about it'

'Not really' I shrugged back at her and she nodded.

'We're leaving for Beorn's tomorrow' I smiled as she changed the subject. She was good for that.

'I'm excited' I grinned at her'

'I just hope when we get to Mirkwood I end up with the elves. There's no way in hell I'm going near those mutant ass spiders' she said with a shudder.

'Wimp' I smirked.

'I'm not a wimp, if I'm going near those huge ass things, i'd just rather be prepared' She said giving me a light shove.

'What with a swatter'

'More like a tennis racket' The laughter died down again.

'Listen i know I'm not good with emotions and feeling and shit like that, but if you need to talk, I'm here' She smiled. I could feel how awkward this was for her.

'I think I'm in love with Thorin, well that's what my dreams are telling me anyway' She took a moment to take in the information before putting her hand on my shoulder.

'Not every guy is like him' She said before pulling me into a hug. After a moment she cleared her throat.

'Are you feel as awkward as I do' She said causing us both to laugh.

'Well I'm heading back to camp' She said jumping down from the rock.

'Oh! Lauren! Before I forget' I shouted causing her to stop and look back at me.

'Yes'

'Go fucking talk to be people' I laughed before throwing a small stick at her.

'Go fuck yourself' She said throwing it back at me with a chuckle.

'But seriously, try, for me' She let out a huff before nodding her head and walking back to camp.

_"You stupid bitch, don't lie to me" Evan screamed at me again._

_"I don't know what you're..'SMACK! I felt my cheek start to sting from where he his hand connected. It was no use reasoning with him, he was so drunk, i wouldn't be surprised if he didn't know his own name._

_"Dirty little whore" He snarled before he continued to hit me, eventually darkness overtook me. At least when I woke up he wouldn't be there. He never is._

_A beeping sound brought me back to reality, my eyes opened and I saw nothing but white. I thought I was in heaven._

_"I thought you were dead" I heard a hoarse voice whisper. I turned my head to see Lauren sitting beside me, eyes red and cheeks stained from crying. In all the years I had known her, I had never seen Lauren cry before. I went to reply but she cut me off._

_"I knocked on your door but you wouldn't answer and I got worried so I used the key under the mat. When I saw you lying on the floor, I was so scared Lilly. I tried to wake you up, but you wouldn't. Three days you've been unconscious, three. They said you might not wake up' She sobbed._

_"You've been here for three days" I asked with a light smile. She nodded in reply._

_"Why"_

_"Because when I woke up here, I had no one. I was scared and alone, I don't want you to feel like that" She smiled back at me. I sat in silence for a moment and it was in that moment that Lauren was no longer a friend in my eyes, but family._

_"It started about a year ago" I said with a shaky breath._

_"You don't need to talk about it if you're not ready" _

_"No, I want to, I need to" I said before I spent the rest of the night telling her about how he would get drunk and accuse me of cheating. I told her how he would beat me until I was unconscious and refuse to let me go to the hospital. In return she told me about her dad._

On the that night I swore to myself that no man would ever make me feel weak or defenseless. I swore that no man would ever raise his hand to me. But most of all, I promised myself that I would be happy again, and maybe Thorin was the key to that.

**A/N - Well? what did yous think? Sorry for not updating yesterday but my lovely neighbors thought it would be a good idea to have a party on a Wednesday night and keep me up. I'm all for having fun, but save that shit for the weekend so i can go to someone else's house for peace. I nearly didn't update today, college killed me. Sorry for the rant BTW! I keep getting asked to update and I'm not going to insult you by making up some bullshit excuse, truth is, I'm too lazy. The only time I feel motivated to write is when I read some really nice and thoughtful reviews *HintHint* :)**

**P.S I wrote this whole chapter out in the Doc manager and it decided to log me out as I tried to save it, meaning I had to type the whole motherfucking thing out again! To say I was pissed was an understatement. **


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N - WOW! I'm so sorry about not updating, I kind of forgot about this. I'll try and update a few times today if I can. **

**Is there anything that you specifically want to see? PM or review and let me know and I'll do my best to work it into the story.**

(Lauren POV)

"_**Come on, it won't be that difficult, just walk up to someone and smile, 'hi, I'm Lauren and...' I really have no idea how to do this this. Maybe I could just go away and hide, but I promised Lilly and..."**_

My thoughts were cut off as i bumped into something that caused me to fall back.

'Sorry, I wasn't paying attention, didn't see you' I apologised looking up at one of the Dwarves.

'It's okay lass, here let me help you' I gave him a small smile before accepting his hand and let him pull me to my feet.

'It's Bofur, isn't it?' I asked politely and he grinned at me.

'At your service, I don't believe most of us have had the privileged of knowing your name lass' He said whilst bowing and taking his hat off. "**_geez, I really need to work on my social skills"_**

'Sorry, I'm Lauren' I said, awkwardly bowing back to him.

'Would you care to join us by the fire' I went to say no, but Lilly's voice popped into my head. With a sigh and a forced smile I replied.

'Yes, if it's no bother' It wasn't that I liked to be alone, I'm just not great company. I'm not very interesting and I don't like to talk much. As we moved by the fire I could see an few more of the company there too.

'Miss Lauren, may I introduce Ori, Dwalin and Fili, boys, this is Miss Lauren' Each of the Dwarfs nodded their heads with a polite 'at your service'

'Just Lauren is fine' I replied with another small smile.

'So lass, tell us a bit about yourself' Bofur smiled as the other three listened.

'Oh, there's nothing to tell really, I'm not very interesting' I _hated _talking about myself.

'Now I'm sure that's a lie, how about we ask you some questions' Fili piped in. I sat silent for a moment, knowing they weren't giving in, before I nodded my head.

'Then it's settled, we shall each as questions in turn, I'll start, how old are you lass' Bofur smiled.

'I'm 19' I mumbled back.

'She is but a baby' Dwalin barked with a laugh and a ruffle of my hair causing me to glare at him and fix it.

'Not necessarily, where I'm from the average life expectancy is 80, which is much less than a Dwarf, which is about 250 years old, so roughly every three years you live is about a year in my life, so if you were to take someones age, let's say Kili...' I looked at Fili, he eventually caught on.

'My brother is 77 years old' I nodded in thanks

'So if we take 77 and divide it by 3, that would be... about 22 years old in my world, give or take a few years. That means the youngest in your company is but 3 years older than me, so I am not a baby' I finished with a proud smile as the 4 men looked at me with disbelief.

'What, I'm good at maths' I mumbled shyly causing the others to laugh, surprisingly, i joined in too. Maybe these guys weren't so bad.

'Do you have any family back home' Fili asked once the laughter had died down.

'I have an older brother, but we don't talk much'

'Why not, family is important' Dwalin spoke as the others nodded their heads in agreement.

'It's not out of choice, he got married and moved away to start a family, It's a lot of hassle but we talk when we can, though I think I might have traveled too far to be able to communicate with him' I don't know what it was about these Dwarves, I never open up to people, but they seem interested in what I had to say, so I went with it.

'Do you have a husband?' Ori squeaked catching me off guard.

'What? no'

'Why not lass, your're very pretty, I'm sure men would be lining the streets to court you' Bofur spoke up causing a fierce blush to appear on my face. I was about to speak before Kili came over and joined us.

'What's going on here? why is the lady blushing?' "_**Thanks Kili"** _I thought sarcastically whilst taking a sip of my drink, trying to control the blush on my face.

'We were asking the lass why she hasn't settled down with a husband a produced some fine offspring' Bofur laughed as I spat my drink out and went even more red.

'I think we've embarrassed Lauren enough for tonight' Fili spoke up, I sent him a smile of gratitude as the rest of the Dwarfs started to call it a night and head to their sleeping areas, leaving me and Fili alone. He moved and came to sit beside me.

'So..' I said trying to defuse the awkward silence.

'Tell me more about yourself'

'Like I said, I'm not interesting' I laughed

'Well you're interesting enough to have caught the interest of my younger brother' He smiled before patting me on the shoulder.


	16. Chapter 16

(Lauren POV)

'What?' I replied, not believing what I heard.

'Kili wants to court you' He replied loudly with a smug smile

'Shhh! Keep your voice down' I whisper yelled at him whilst using my hands to cover his mouth.

'mmhmmubmasd' He tried to speak with my hands making the words incomprehensible.

'If I take my hands away, will you keep your voice down' He nodded his head and I slowly removed my hands. We sat in silence for a moment before he huffed at me.

'Well' He said expectantly.

'Well what?' I replied with a raised eyebrow.

'Will you allow him'

'Allow who what?'

'Allow Kili to court you of course' He laughed like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

'No' I replied simply, causing the older siblings smile to drop.

'Why not' I had to laugh, he sounded like a child taking a tantrum, all he was missing was the foot stamp and water works.

'There are a number of reasons, none that I really feel the need to explain to you' I slapped my hand over my mouth.

'I'm sorry, I didn't mean to sound rude' What was happening to me, apologising and what not?

'There is nothing to forgive' He smiled kindly back at me.

'You say there are a number of reasons, tell me some' I sighed and looked over at him.

'Well for one, I'm not a Dwarf. Two, you and your brother are royalty, so why would he want to court some common scum? Three, no offence but your brother is self absorbed, egotistical, infuriating and down right annoying. Last but not least, I'm not from here, I could leave this world at anytime, how would that be fair to Kili or myself?' I listed off.

'One, Dwarfs do not have to court or marry withing their species. Two, you are not common scum. Three, were most of those traits may be true my brother is brave, selfless and has a true heart and four, you leaving is not a certainty, so make it count whilst you can' Well look at mister 'I have an answer for everything'

'But still, I don't see why he would waste his time' I replied, my eyes fixed firmly on the ground.

'It's not a waste of time, when a Dwarf becomes interested in someone, he gives it his all. His mind cannot be changed and he will seek after that person for as long as he lives. Kili would not "waste his time" as you like to put it, unless he truly had feelings for you' This made me blush.

'So basically, whether I like it or not, he will court me? What does that even mean?' This caused the older brother to put his head into his hands and let out a groan of frustration.

'It means he will give you gifts, such as flowers or small trinkets. Next would be a declaration of intentions, Kili will make his intentions known to all other males, this is usually followed by the giving of a piece of jewelry of great significance to the male. By this point, the female will have shown her acceptance by giving a small gift to the male, signifying her devotion. Lastly will be the marriage ceremony which is followed by the de-flowering of the female on their wedding night'

'How can he know he wants all this when we have barely spoken on this journey'

'The greatest guidance we can have is our heart, it would be wise to listen to yours now and again' I could feel myself growing weaker emotionally.

'And what if mines tells me I will end up hurting your brother' I spoke.

'That would be your fear talking. You can hide behind your walls if you like, though it may protect you from heartache and sadness, it will prevent you from finding true happiness'

'What if I don't deserve happiness' I choked out, feeling my eyes water.

'Everyone deserves happiness' Fili smiled before pulling me into a side hug.

'I need to think about this' I whispered before walking through the trees to a clearing. When I was sure no one had followed me, I began to think about my past.

Growing up was a happy time for me. I was part of the perfect family. My father would leave for work every morning and come home to greet my mum with a smile and a kiss. She would have dinner ready on the table whilst me and my brother set out the cutlery. It was perfect, well until my mother passed away.

I had been staying at a friends when I phoned and asked to be picked up. I was 15. I was originally supposed to be getting dropped of by my friends dad, but he was called in for a business meeting. Two hours later, there was still no sign of her. Fours hours later I began to panic, my mother was never late. My friend told me she was probably busy, but a gut feeling told me something bad had happened. We turned the TV on and the headline flashed across the bottom of the screen. "_Middle aged woman robbed and murdered". _As the name "_Julie MacKay" _appeared, my fears were confirmed. I didn't cry, hell I didn't move. It was like time stopped around me.

My friend shook me and snapped me out of my daze, she had tears streaming down he face and she tried to comfort me, but I wasn't upset. I felt nothing.

I stood and left her house as she shouted for me to come back.

The next 2 weeks passed by in a blur, even at my mums funeral I could't bring myself to cry. I was sad, I was angry. I felt an uncontrollable rage build up inside of me but i just couldn't let it out. I wasn't angry with the world for taking my mum from me, I was angry at myself. I had caused this. If i never asked her to leave the house, she would still be alive.

My dad was overcome with grief and shared the same view as me. He knew it was my fault and spent the next four years of my life taking his anger and sadness out on me. I didn't stop him, he was right and I deserved to be punished for it.

As I came back to reality, I allowed myself to do something I hadn't done at that time. A single tear rolled down my face, followed by another and another. I closed my eyes and willed them to stop. Crying was weakness and I deserved the pain. Then something happened I did not expect, a soft warm hand grasped my chin gently and used its thumb to wipe the tears away.

I opened my eyes to see Kili's staring back into mines. I had never noticed how beautiful they were. The moonlight seemed to make them more brown, they looked at me with not with pity, but concern. I opened my mouth to give some excuse but he shook his head and pulled my body close to his in a hug. He lifted me of the ground and carried me over to a tree where he sat down with me in his lap, using his cloak to shield us from the chilly night wind.

He said nothing as he held me closer. Somewhere between me crying and him humming softly to me I fell asleep in his arms.

(Fili's POV)

I watched as Lauren walked into the forest. Even after probing her I still couldn't get her to say how she felt for my brother. She was like a stone wall. I snapped out of my thoughts as a hand collided with the back of my head. I looked up to see my younger brother staring down at me with a look of rage an embarrassment of his face. "_**This can't be good"**_

'Hello brother, I thought you had went to sleep'

'Yes Fili, I was, but just as I was dozing of, I heard you and Lauren talking' He replied with a tight, angry smile.

'Oh, you heard that' I smiled sheepishly up at him.

'Yes, yes I did. I'm surprised the whole bloody camp didn't hear you' He quietly yelled at me.

'I was trying to help, you know, see if the lass feels the same way as you do'

'I could have told you she would have said nothing and now she'll think I'm a fool' He replied, his cheeks going bright red.

'She will not think you a fool brother, she is in the forest alone, now is the perfect time to say something, go' I said standing and pulling him to his feet.

'And what would I say' He looked at me.

'The truth, tell her how you feel' I said with a reassuring smile. With a pat on the back he headed of after her.

**A/N - As requested, a bit more interaction with the other Dwarfs, more like girl chat. It felt weird writing 'vulnerable Lauren' Did yous like it. I'm thinking of putting some hot and heavy scenes with Lilly and Thorin in the next scene, would yous enjoy that? Let me know if you have suggestions, I really do listen and try to write them in. Plus reviews make me update and this was by far the longest chapter i have ever written in my life, 1,525 words. Holy fuck!**


	17. Chapter 17

(Lilly's POV)

I awoke sometime in the night and raised my hands up to stretch, only to be met by the smell of sweat and dirt. I flinched and removed myself from my sleeping area and headed to the river to give myself and my clothes a good scrubbing.

'And where are you going lass' Gloin questioned as I walked by, he had obviously been put on first watch.

'Just going to rid myself of the dirt I'm caked in' I smiled politely back. He nodded and told me to wait a moment. He rummaged in his bag before tossing a small bar of soap at me. I grinned down at him.

'It be dark lass so be careful, yell if you need anything' I nodded my head and continued to my destination.

I took a quick look around, just to make sure no one was there before stripping down to my underwear and proceeded to wash my clothes. Now when they show you people doing this in the movies or on TV, looks easy doesn't it? Is it fuck. I had built up more of a sweat cleaning these stupid clothes than I did escaping from Goblin Town.

After my clothes were suitably clean I put them on a rock to dry. With the soap in my hands i walked into the deepest part of the river, which with my new found height came up to my waist. "**_Fuck! It's freezing"_**I hissed to myself. I removed my bra and tossed it over to the rock.

Goosebumps took over my body as soon as I stepped in the water, but I'd rather be cold and clean than warm and dirty. I lathered the soap up in my hands and dipped my head back to soaked my greasy hair. I massaged the soap into my hair and almost let out a herbal essence's moan at how good it felt. I left the soap to soak into my hair so I could attend to the rest of my body.

Taking the soap that I had safely tucked into the waistband of my underwear I washed the rest of my body. After scrubbing myself clean I held my breath and put my body under the water and rinsed my hair of the soap. once I was sure it was all out I came back up for air and moved towards dry land.

As I exited the river I realised I had made a huge error. I didn't bring something to cover myself in whilst I waited on my clothes to dry. "**_Shit"_**

**__**(Thorin's POV)

'Thorin, it's time for your watch' I felt Gloin shake me. I sat up and nodded to him, this was a sign that he could proceed to sleep as I took over the camp watch. I stretched my arms above my head as my back gave out a crack and stood up to sit by the glow of the fire.

I looked around the camp and saw Lilly, Lauren and Kili were not here. Lauren's roll looked like it had not been slept in, whereas Kili and Lilly's look like they had been abandoned sometime in the night. I walked over to my nephew and shook him lightly.

'Where is Kili' I whispered down to him. He cracked one eye open with a quick look of panic before letting out a slight chuckle.

'He's in the woods with Lauren, must have fallen asleep out there, they'll be fine. Kili would not let any harm come to either of them' He managed before falling asleep again. The mystery of Lauren and Kili had been solved, but where was Lilly?

(Third Person POV)

His Dwarf ears picked up the slightest sound of the river water being disturbed. The king grabbed my sword and went to investigate. Walking through the shadows, Thorin kept himself quiet, if this was a threat to the camp, he wanted to have the element of surprise.

As the river came into view, his breath caught in my throat making him stop and push himself back up against a tree. In the water stood Lilly. She was massaging soap into her hair. The water did it's best to cover most of her and keep some of her dignity intact but the moonlight shone on the rest of her exposed body, illuminating each drop of water that rolled down her exposed breast.

She removed the soap from somewhere and started to cleanse the rest of her body, taking time and care, knowing the chances of her having another bath would not be so soon. As she went to clean her chest area Thorin nearly lost control. It took all he could to not rush into the water and take over massaging the soap into her perfectly shaped breasts. At this thought he felt his breeches grow tighter. The thought of how bad he wanted to take the girl right now almost brought him to tears. His heart and body longed for the girl as she continued to rid herself of dirt, blissfully unaware that the king stood by, his hunger growing for her every second.

With all the strength he could muster, he fought the temptation to undo his breeches and relieve himself on the inappropriate desire he was feeling right now. By now the Lilly had finished and was now on the river bank. He took in every curve of her body, every little scar that covered her, even the colour of the small underwear she adorned.

He bit his lip to contain the moan that would slip out as he imagined all the things he would like to do to her.

She looked around as if missing something, the king noticed the panic in her eyes and realised she had not brought something to cover herself with whilst her damp clothes were drying.

The king was conflicted, he could stand in the shadows and watch the girl freeze, or he could let himself be known and offer his cloak, but she would know that he had been watching her. Against his better judgment, the gentleman in him took over and he stepped out from the darkness with his cloak in hand.

Lilly's back was turned to him and she hadn't noticed his presence yet. He silently made it over to her and draped the cloak from her shoulders. The sudden touch of her skin made the girl jump round to face whoever it was with a startled yelp. Upon realising who it was, her face lit up red and she turned back round with a small squeak.

'How long have you been standing there' The girl questioned, not daring to turn around.

'Much longer than I should have' His deep voice replied.

'So you saw me, you know, naked' She asked with a gulp.

'I did not mean to stare, but I could not help it, forgive me my lady, I was being foolish and rude' He spoke again.

'Erm it's okay really' she said turning her head around. as their eyes met and the intensity made her face flush again and turn back round.

'You did not mind' the king spoke, his voice closer to her ear and arms hovering above her waist.

'No' She whispered back.

'And what if I was to do this' He said encircling his arms around her waist and drawing her closer to him allowing him to have access to her neck.

'No' she replied again. She could feel the king harden behind her, this only made her face flush more.

'And this' He said as he began to undo the cloak that he had placed on her moments ago. Again she replied 'No'

'And what if I wanted to touch your body, would that bother you' He whispered gruffly in her ear before sliding the hand on her waist downwards a fraction. She shook her head no.

'I didn't hear you' He breathed in her ear. Words could not be formed by the whimpering girl and his hand slid down further, he was so close.

'I asked you a question and I expect an answer' He growled in her ear.

She could take it no longer, she spun in the kings arms and drew her lips to his mumbling 'no's' This was all the king needed to hear before slamming the small girl against a tall rock that stood by the river.

She shuddered as she felt him press up against her, through the thin fabric of his clothes, she felt everything. His hands roamed her body, memorizing every curve by heart. He wanted to know her body like a map, know where to touch her to drive her to the point of insanity. In a hasty moment, Lilly ripped the kings shirt from him. she could not contain the excitement of having Thorin's skin closer to her. She ran ran her hands over his toned chest, feeling the scars that littered his body. He stopped for a moment, looking ashamed at them. Sensing his embarrassment towards the scars she grabbed his face in her hands and brought it closer.

'You are beautiful' She whispered to him.

'No, that would be you fair lady' He mumbled moving a strand of hair from her face.

'And because of that, we cannot finish what we started tonight, you are a lady and shall be treated as one. When I have my kingdom back, we shall lay in bed and I will take you with all the respect that you deserve' He let out a sigh before smiling and kissing Thorin softly.

Her clothes were now dry, Thorin waited and watched whilst she put them back on. He took her hand and walked back to the camp.

'Stay with me tonight' She asked him. He nodded.

He woke up Bofur, who was next on watch before going over to join his sleeping angel. He positioned himself beside her and drew her close to him, fearing if he let her go, she would disappear forever.

**A/N - Okay, this is the first time I have ever written anything like this, so don't judge to hard. Honest opinions please? in all honesty, fuck this 'lady' shit, I would be begging him to take me like a whore, but that's just me I guess. Anything specific you would like to see happen? Let me know.**


	18. Chapter 18

(Lilly's POV)

I woke up surrounded by warm fur, a soft breath tickling the back of my neck. I looked up to see the sleeping face of Thorin Oakenshield, he looked so peaceful. I lay there contently, just staring at his face.

I leaned in close and pressed a soft and simple kiss to his lips, light enough to not wake him. Memories of last night came flooding back and it sent a shiver up my spine. "**_What do you call the female equivalent of a boner?" _**

I managed to wriggle my way out of his arms before he stirred.

'Where are you going?' He asked with a raised eyebrow.

'To find Lauren, she is not here' I smiled taking another glance to see if I could locate my friend.

'Fili said she had disappeared into the woods with Kili last night' He answered.

'Then I definitely need to find her, she's probably murdered him or something, plus we need to get moving, are we not leaving today'

'That we are my dear' A voice piped up behind.

'Gandalf, you scared the crap out of me' I said holding my chest.

'Sorry my dear, but we must get moving if we wish to reach our destination by nightfall' the old wizard smiled down at me before nodding his head at Thorin and leaving.

'Come on your highness, up and at em' I laughed giving him a soft nudge. He grabbed my arm and pulled me closer.

'Must we leave, I'm rather happy to lay like this forever'

'As much as I wish I could lay with you, we must move' with a sigh he stood up and offered me his hand.

'I will wake the lads, go find your friend, but do not stray too far from the camp' He smiled, I turned to leave but his hand hooked my elbow and turned me back. Before I could process what was happening, his lips were on mines. There was a few wolf whistles from the members of the company who had begun to wake on their own. I pulled away with the slightest tinge of red on my face before rolling my eyes at their childish antics.

'That should suffice for now' Thorin laughed before going to wake the remaining members of the company up as I went in search of Lauren.

'Fili' I said as I noticed the blond hair boy walk past me.

'Yes' He smiled.

'Did you see where Lauren and Kili went to last night?'

'They went somewhere in that direction' He pointed to a narrow pathway in the forest.

'Would you care for me to assist you in finding them?' I nodded my head and we proceeded to enter the forest.

'So, how was your night' Fili asked with a knowing smile.

'It was good, nothing too exciting' I smiled back.

'Oh really, so my uncle just made a move in his dreams. He really is fantastic isn't he' He laughed at me.

'What I meant to say was, what happened last night is none of your business' I grinned.

'Fair enough, now where could they have…' He stopped mid-sentence with a raised eyebrow.

'What are you looking...Ohh' I had to hold back to 'Aww' that threated to slip from my mouth. Both Kili and Lauren were under a tree, Lauren in his lap, hugging into his chest whilst Kili had his arms wrapped round her, holding her close to him. They both had Kili's cloak round them as a make-shift blanket. "**_I wish I had my camera, oh well, time to ruin it" _**

'WAKEY WAKEY' I shouted in their ears causing them to jump in fright. Lauren then looked at her and Kili's sleeping arrangement and jumped to her feet.

'Well didn't you two look cosy' Fili smirked, teasing them.

'Very cosy indeed' I smirked with him.

'What, no, nothing happened, it was nothing' Lauren stuttered quite flustered.

'Really, I think the lass may harbor feelings for my brother after all' Fili said whilst putting his arm on my shoulder.

'What no, of course I don't' Kili's amused smile turned into a frown of heartbreak. Lauren must have saw my face and looked at Kili, her eyes widened in realisation.

'Kili, I'm sorry, I didn't mean…' He raised his hand to silence her.

'If the thought of being with me repulses you so much, I leave you alone' He growled before storming off, his brother gave Lauren a disappointed look and a shake of his head before chasing after his brother to comfort him.

'Lilly, I didn't mean it, I…'

'Fix this' I stated before walking back.

'And do it soon'

**A/N – Okay, let me know what you think. What should Kili and Lauren's 'talk' go like, what will happen now that Lilly is pissed with Lauren? When will Lilly get it on with Thorin?! What do you want to see happen with other members of the company? I need inspiration!**


	19. Chapter 19

(Lauren POV)

I really did feel bad for what I said to Kili and how I reacted. Just waking up next to someone like that scared the hell out of me, especially when I can't work out how I felt about him.

I spotted Kili aggressively rolling up his bed roll and decided to try and apologise. I approached him and tapped his shoulder lightly. He turned to face me sharply and his glare made me shrink back a bit. I swallowed the lump in my throat and started to speak.

'Can I talk to you' I whispered meekly.

'What is left to say, I think you got everything out in the open back there'

'I didn't mean what I said'

'Then why did you say it' He challenged

'I don't know' I said.

'Don't stand there and tell me you don't know' He said standing up to face me.

'Don't think you can raise your voice to me just because I wounded your ego a bit' I snapped at him causing him to laugh in disbelief.

'You think that I'm angry because you wounded my ego, no. I'm angry at the fact that you keep lying to yourself. I put myself out there for you last night, I sat with you whilst you cried and you threw it all back in my face'

'I did not ask you to do any of that. If I had wanted some help, which I didn't, I would have asked someone who doesn't infuriate me to no end. In fact, I would have come and asked for help, especially not from you. This is why I hate people, they think they know what's best for you, that's why I hate you' I snarled and in the blink of an eye he had me pinned up against a tree with a deadly look in his eye.

'Don't think you can sit there and lie to me. Don't pretend you're angry at the world. You're angry at yourself and the sooner you realize that, the better'

'And why would I be angry at myself'

'Because, you shut yourself off from people for so long because you thought you would get hurt. Last night, you let me in and the fact that it felt nice terrified you. I will no longer be played a fool Lauren' He said before walking off. A few members of the company had stopped to watch Kili's outburst, but were quietly being hushed away.

I stayed at the back of the group, they threw glances my way, but I kept my head down to avoid eye contact.

"**_Was there some truth to Kili's words? Yeah, it did feel nice and the fact that he comforted last night was nice. He's good looking and has his moments. He angers me to know end and knows how to push my buttons, but could I actually like him? Oh I don't know!"_**

'Now, we shall enter in pairs, everyone pair up, Bombur, you shall enter on your own, Thorin, you will enter with Bilbo first and Lauren and Lilly, you shall enter last' Gandalf spoke.

Lilly smiled goodbye at Ori and walked over to stand with me.

'Did you apologies' she asked with a raised eyebrow.

'I tried to, he didn't want to hear it'

'You need to fix this, the poor boy has been nothing but sweet to you since we arrived and all you've done is shut him down, he deserves more than that and so do you' She replied, her voice getting softer at the end. I shrugged my shoulders in reply and she drew me into a side hug.

'Open your heart Lauren. It's not as scary as it seems, I promise'

I looked at her with a raised eyebrow. She wasn't telling me something. I looked up and saw it was our turn to enter so I'd have to ask her later.

'This is Lauren and Lilly, the latest and last addition to our company'

'At your service' we said together before bowing.

'No at yours my ladies, tell me, how is it that you ended up in the company of 13 Dwarves, a Hobbit and a wizard' Beorn asked.

'Simply by fate and luck' Lilly spoke with a small smile on her face.

'Very well, dinner shall be served soon, feel free to freshen up beforehand, the lake runs down behind the forest outside my home' He bowed before walking away.

'Thank you' Lilly said. We nodded our heads before we excused ourselves.

'Will you keep watch while I clean myself' I spoke to Lilly.

'Of course' she said as we both headed towards the door.

'OH! Bring something to change into whilst your clothes dry' I raised an eyebrow but walked over to my bag and grabbed a clean pair of leggings and a tunic. I looked up and made eye contact with Kili for a second before I looked back at the ground and headed out the door.

(Lilly POV)

'God, I don't care how cold this water is, it's so good to have a bath' Lauren smiled from the water, she kept her bra and underwear on so I would still be able to talk to her.

'So what the hell happened last night' I saw her body tense as she stopped moving and looked at me.

'Nothing' "**_Bitch please! As if you're getting off that easy"_**

'Lauren, I was there this morning. You and Kili were a Kodak moment, now what the hell happened' I glared at her. She let out a sigh of defeat causing me to grin.

'I was making friends, like you told me to and everyone left but me and Fili. He told me that Kili was going to start courting me and well, I freaked out a little. I went into the woods to think things over and I got a little upset. Kili comforted me I guess and we fell asleep, so as I said, nothing happened' she said with a shrug of the shoulders and continued to rinse her hair.

'What happened with you last night, and don't lie and say nothing. You're happy as fuck and can't stop looking at Thorin, so spill' She smirked walking over to sit on the rock beside me.

'Well, Thorin decided to show his interest last night'

'How? When?' She said with wide eyes.

'Whilst I was in the middle of a bath' I then told her of last night's events. I finished talking and looked over to see her mouth hanging open.

'You dirty little whore' she laughed as she dragged a comb through her hair.

'I wish we could have done the things that would make me a whore, but alas, he is a gentleman and says I should be treated as a lady, which means, when he gets his kingdom back, I get some loving' I laughed as she shoved me.

'So classy' she said with an eye roll.

'It's not fair, he stands there, looking fine and I'm supposed to contain myself for god knows how long'

'Make him suffer a little then, all's fair in love and war or something like that' Lauren smirked.

'That's actually not a bad idea, plus he might get to the point where he explodes and I get angry sex against a tree, so this is a win/win situation' I grinned before Lauren got dressed and we headed back to the house.

**A/N – Okay, this isn't the best chapter I've wrote, but bear in mind, the first half was written at 6 this morning. All of the lovely reviews brought a smile to my face when I read them this morning that I felt like I had to make a start on this chapter. What do you think about Lilly's plan? How will Thorin react? **

**Let me know J**


	20. Chapter 20

(Lilly's POV)

We got back to Beorn's house as dinner was being served. It was strange to see all the animals walking about with trays on their backs, even the dogs walked on two legs.

Surprise, surprise, the only two seats available at the table were beside Thorin and Kili.

'Look, if it would make you feel more comfortable, I can sit next to Kili' I whispered to her.

'No, I'll be fine' she tried to smile back at me.

'Lauren'

'Seriously Lilly, I'm a big girl, I can handle it' She replied with another fake smile. I saw her gulp before heading over to the seat beside Kili. He glared at her as she sat down, it wasn't an angry glare, more of a sad glare.

Thorin smiled slightly as I took the seat beside him.

'Did you find the river alright?'

'Yes, Lauren got to bathe whilst I freshened myself up' I had to hold back a laugh as his features turned to shock.

'You watched whilst she bathed' He asked in disbelief.

'Hey, I don't recall you having a problem watching me, plus she was decent enough' I chuckled as his face turned red. "**_Oh this is going to be fun"_**

If I had to choose two words to describe the Dwarfs at dinner, they would be, noisy and messy, drunk would be my third choice. I looked around the table at the smiling faces. Bofur was telling one of his glorious stories whilst Dwalin shouted out commentary. Fili and Kili were conversing quietly, occasionally joining in with the rest of the group when their names were mentioned. Lauren had not looked up from her plate since it had been put down in front of her. She had neither spoken nor eaten, she simply moved the lettuce leaves around with a fork.

'Come on lass, you haven't touched your meal' Beorn shouted across the table at her. All eyes were on Lauren as she looked up to meet the hairy man's gaze.

'I'm sorry, I just don't feel hungry. If you'll excuse me, I feel tired, I think it's time for me to go to bed' she said standing up and walking down the hall to mine and her room for tonight.

Kili sat for a moment, a look of conflict in his eyes, he finally let out a groan of frustration before slamming his hands on the table and excusing himself, setting off in the direction Lauren had went. Thorin and Fili made a move to follow him but I stopped them.

'They need to sort this out once and for all, and it won't help if other people are putting their noses into it. Leave them be' Thorin sat down at Lilly's words but Fili still stood, unsure of what to do.

'Fili, I know you care for and want to protect your brother, but they need to discuss this alone' He nodded his head before sitting down and joining Dwalin and Bombur in a conversation. "**_Well I'm bored now" _**

A small smirk came to my lips when an idea to amuse myself popped into my head. I turned to Thorin with a sweet smile on my lips and played with the edge of his mug that sat on the table.

'So, tell me about the journey before we joined it' Thorin raised an eyebrow before telling me about Bilbo's house and the trolls, just as he was telling me about the Warg pack I 'accidently' spilled the drink into his lap. He jumped up in shock causing a few of the company to stare at him.

'No need to worry, I appear to have spilled my drink, as you were' He said as he sat down and attempted to dry out the dampness with a handkerchief that sat on the table.

'Here, let me help with that' I smirked as I slowly began to run the cloth over his thighs, slowly working my way up until I was stroking his groin area. I heard him gulp and whisper to me.

'What are you doing?'

'Whatever do you mean, I'm simply cleaning up the mess I made' I said with fake innocence.

Thorin closed his eyes and tried to control his breathing but I could feel him grow more aroused.

'And what about the other mess you are going to make if you keep that up' He growled with a husky voice. I widened my eyes in fake shock.

'What kind of lady do you think I am' I said standing and excusing myself. As I walked to the door that lead to the hall I snuck a look back at Thorin who watched me as I left. Our eyes met and I sent him a smirk. His eyes widened as he realised what I was doing.

I knocked lightly on the room door, but was not hear anything. Opening the door I was surprised to see the room empty "**_I could have sworn they came in here" _**

I shrugged it off and decided to get ready for bed. I took my leggings off, leaving me in my long tunic. It was long and the house was warm enough for me to just sleep in that.

I jumped as the room door swung open and slammed shut, I turned to see a less than amused Thorin standing there. He stormed over to me in three steps and flung me backwards on the bed. His shirt was gone by the time he straddled me and pinned me down.

'You'll pay for that stunt you pulled out there' He growled in my ear sending a shiver of pleasure down my spine. "**_Angry sex it is then"_**

One of his hands slowly lifted my tunic until it sat just above my breasts, giving him full access to my body. His other hand was busy holding my two arms above my head and my legs were trapped between his knees.

He let a soft, calloused thumb roll over my breast, making them go hard at the touch. He then lowered his mouth, making sure to give both of them the attention they needed. A small moan escaped my lips as he bit down softly.

His free hand traced it was down my side and played with the hem of my underwear, slowly teasing me and testing my patience.

'Thorin, please' I moaned to him.

'Please what'

'Please stop teasing me' I growled in frustration earning a small chuckle from him.

'Patience' He whispered before moving to my neck and slipping his hand inside my underwear.

To say a Dwarf was good with his hands would be an insult. I had never felt this good in my life. What he was doing made me feel like I was on drugs, and if this is what the high felt like, I never wanted to come down. I could feel the tension build up, a deep need to release.

'I'm so close' I moaned to him

'Tell me when'

'Thorin, I think, I'm about to…' In the last few seconds before I climaxed, he moved his hand away, leaving me hanging on the edge. I let out a pathetic whimper causing him to smirk at me.

'Why did you stop' I nearly cried at him.

'I was merely returning the favor for earlier' He said before kissing me, grabbing his shirt and leaving my room without a glance.

I grabbed the pillow and covered my face to muffle the scream I gave out.

"**_Oh that's how you want to play. Game on" _**

**A/N - Well, well, well, Did you like it? Thorin's such a smart and dirty boy isn't he? well in my head he certainly is. This is exactly what I need in my head before going to sleep. Where did Lauren and Kili go, these fuckers need to get their shit together before I book them on Jezza. Please review and let me know what you would like to see in the next chapter, I love waking up to your kind words in the morning :D**


	21. Chapter 21

(Lauren POV)

I walked from the hall with haste and made for the room me and Lilly had been given for the night. I opened the door and gave it a kick to shut it as I headed over to my bed to prepare it for sleep but a foot caught itself in the door and forced it back open. I turned round to see Kili standing there, he shut the door and folded his arms over his chest.

'Kili' I whispered. I saw his stony features falter for a fraction of a second before he recovered.

'I came to hear your apology' He said, not daring to move any closer to me.

'So, because you're ready to hear it now, I should be begging for forgiveness? I tried to say sorry but you didn't want to listen, now I don't want to talk. "**_Stupid girl! Just say fucking sorry"_**

'I had every right not to listen, you made a fool out of me in front of my brother and your friend' He replied harshly.

'And I told you I didn't mean it' I snapped back. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

'We need to talk. Get this sorted once and for all so we can both move on with our lives. No shouting or arguing, just talking.' He looked at me and I nodded, telling him to continue.

'You look sad' He said out of the blue. I stared at him in confusion.

'When you think nobody's looking, you let a sad look cross your face. When someone asks you if you are okay, you always reply that you're fine even though you're not.' He said, getting closer to me with every word.

'So' I replied with a shrug of my shoulders. He was right in front of me.

'So, why? Why can't you be normal and ask for help. What happened that made you so afraid to feel' I raised my shoulders again.

'Please don't shut me out. Just talk to me. I promise it's not as scary as your head has made it out to be'

"**_Just don't talk and he'll go away. But what if I don't want him to go away. He'll just hurt you in the end, you don't deserve this. Maybe I do" _**He sighed softly and headed towards the door.

'I will not give up, you deserve so much more than this, I only wish that you could see it' He said as he reached for the door.

"**_Now!"_**

'Wait' "**_Oh shit! that actually came out my mouth! What do I do now?"_**

He stood there and looked at me expectantly. I cleared my throat awkwardly.

'Do you want to go somewhere?' I asked, a slight blush coming to my face. He let out a breath and a small chuckle followed.

'With you? I'd go anywhere' Okay, so the slight tinge on my face turned into a blush on beamer. I turned towards the window in the room and opened the wooden shutters. I put one leg over the window ledge before turning back to Kili, who still stood at the other side of the room.

'Well, are you just going to stand there?' I smiled and brought my other leg over. The room was on the ground floor, so no legs or ankles were broken from jumping from a higher up window.

Kili swiftly followed me. When he was out the window too, I smiled and walked towards the forest, no destination in mind.

'So, what's your world like' he asked to break the silence.

'Much noisier than this. And far less beautiful than this place. It's full of tall buildings and concrete'

'Sounds dull' he said after a moment of thinking causing me to laugh a little.

'You should laugh and smile more, you suit it' he said thoughtfully. I laughed again and shook my head.

'Are all males from this time so charming'

'No, just us Dwarfs and you think I'm charming' He grinned childishly as he prodded my side causing me to yelp and jump back.

'No' I warned him.

'Is someone ticklish?' He said, his grin getting wider as he took a step closer.

'Kili, I swear to god, don't even think about it' I said taking a cautious step back only to be met by a tree.

'Trapped now' He said with a wink before pouncing and proceeding to tickle my sides. I tried to cover myself and push him off, but it was not use. His grip loosened for a second so I tried to run, only to have him trip me up and straddle me.

'Stop, please' He sat there looking thoughtful before he grinned and looked down at me.

'I will stop, but on one condition'

'Okay, what, but it better not be a kiss' I said trying to get my breath back from laughing.

'No, I want you to tell me a something about yourself. It has to be true and it has to mean something to you' He said, we looked at each other for a moment before I nodded.

He rolled off me and we both lay on the grass staring at the sky.

'Well this one time me and Lilly…'

'No, something personal. Tell me about your family. You've talked about your brother, but you never mention your mum, tell me about her'

'She died' I whispered, begging my voice not to crack'

'I'm sorry, I didn't realise' Kili mumbled, lightly taking my hand and running his thumb over the back of my hand in a soothing motion.

'She was wonderful. Typical housewife. Knew how to do anything. Whenever I was in trouble she was always there to help me and she gave the best advice' I smiled at the memory.

'And now she's gone, and it's all my fault' I choked out as tears started to build in in my eyes.

'It's not your fault' He whispered soothingly.

'It is, if I hadn't phoned her to come get me, she would have never been robbed and murdered. If I had just walked home she would still be here. It should have been me' I cried. Kili shot up and dragged me into his arms, rubbing my back and whispering comforting words to me.

'Look at me' He said but I shook my head no.

'Lauren, look at me' He said grabbing my face with his two hand and turning me to look at him.

'What happened with your mum is not your fault. You can't blame yourself for what happened. Your mum died and that's a horrible thing, but do you really think she would want you to be like this. She wouldn't want you to close yourself of from everyone, she'd want you to be happy. I want you to be happy' His words stopped my tears and left an aching in my chest.

'Can I try something' I asked in a low voice. He nodded his head as I moved some of his hair back and leaned in closer to him. Our lips met in a soft touch and a fire erupted through my body.

We pulled away, me smiling and Kili choosing to grin. He lay back in the grass and pulled my down to lie with him.

'What are you thinking about' He asked as he played with strands on my hair.

'For once, nothing' I smiled before nuzzling into his chest with a content sigh.

"**_I don't care what happens, this feels right"_**

**A/N – Well don't you guys know how to make a girl blush. Your reviews made me want to give you a little update this morning and now I shall be late to college, but you beautiful little people are worth it. Let me know what you think? Make me smile through college and I promise I'll update the moment I get home J**


	22. Chapter 22

(Thorin's POV)

'Thorin, Thorin' a soft voice pulled me from my slumber. I opened my eyes to see Lilly kneeling on my bed. I thought back to a few hours ago when I had her at my mercy, wriggling and moaning underneath me. It brought a smirk to my face.

'Come back for more' I asked as she frowned.

'No, actually, I spilled water down my tunic and I was wondering if you had something I could wear to sleep in' she said motioning to the soaked tunic that clung to her curves. I gulped as I saw her breast through the now see through material.

'You said you spilled it, yet it looks like you poured it over yourself. How did you manage that?' I asked, not breaking the eye contact I had with her body.

'Well you see, I guess I'm just very clumsy' she said with a devilish smirk.

'Then we must get you out of those wet clothes before you freeze' I said reaching for her, I could feel myself stirring, but she swiftly swatted my hand away.

'No, don't worry, I can get it myself' she said getting off the bed, slowly lifting the material over her head and letting it drop to the floor.

'So are you going to sit there and gawk or give me something to wear, if not I'm sure someone else wouldn't mind' she grinned with a wink and she turned to walk out the door, still free of any clothes.

'No! I mean, here' I said removing my top and walking over to her.

She ran her hands over my chest, before sliding her hands down my arms to retrieve the thin tunic.

I could feel my desire growing stronger.

'Thanks' she said looking up and me through her eyelashes. I leaned into kiss her and she wrapped her arm around my neck pulling me closer, the other hand playing with the string of my breaches. I nearly lost control when she moved to the side and bit down on my earlobe.

'Bed. Now.' I demanded, I could not hold it back any longer, I needed her now

'Now, now. What happened to being treated like a lady' She smirked taking a step back and leaning on the door, putting my tunic on.

'I won't ask again' I thought for a moment before stretching her arms and letting out a fake yawn.

'You see, I would, but I'm very tired. I don't know what could have possibly exhausted me so much, but I think it would be best if I went to sleep, plus you have a little, well not so little problem to deal with' she said glancing down at my trousers. I looked down to see what she meant, and of course my arousal for her was apparent. By the time I looked up the door was shutting and she was nowhere to be seen.

I let out a frustrated groan before slamming the door shut. I heard her laugh from outside and I turned away in a huff and marched back to the bed.

"**_She won this time, but I'll get her back. When I reclaim Erebor, I'll tie her to the bed and have my way with her for as long as I like. No man will dare to go near her when I'm finished with her. They'll know she's mine"_**

I lay down in bed and used the memories from a few hours ago to relieve myself. Just before I exploded and knock sounded at my door making me yell out in anger and frustration. I stopped myself before trying to regain composure. Opening the door I saw my oldest nephew standing there with tired eye.

'What' I growled at him. He looked up in confusion.

'I thought you wanted to see me'

'And who told you this' I glared at him.

'Well, Lilly said you…'I held my hand up to silence him.

'Well it appears she has made a mistake, now go back to bed' I said before slamming the door in his face and heading back to bed to finish what I started.

"**_Very smart girl, but revenge will be mine" _**I smirked before falling asleep.

(Lilly's POV)

I crept back into my room with a satisfied smirk on my face only to see Lauren standing at the window with Kili on the outside. They hadn't noticed my presence yet so I stayed quiet in the shadows.

'Thank you for listening tonight' Lauren smiled at him.

'Anything' He grinned back at her.

'Goodnight, sleep well' He whispered before putting his face down to hers for a soft kiss.

'Goodnight' she replied before he disappeared. She let out a sigh before turning round and letting out a startled yelp when she saw me there with my hands on my hips smirking.

'Well?'

'Well what?' She replied.

'Don't play dumb, it doesn't suit you. What the hell was that'

'We just worked things out I guess' she said with a dreamy smile. This caused me to jump about grinning like a fool whilst doing some ridiculous victory dance.

'Dude, shut up and go to sleep' she laughed as we both settled into to sleep for the night.

'Hey, Lilly?' Lauren whispered to me.

'Yeah?'

'Is that Thorin's shirt you're wearing?'

'Yeah'

'Why?'

'I'll tell you in the morning' I said, grinning to myself.

**A/N – Thank you so much. Let me know how you like the new chapter. And feel free to message me, I'd like to get to know you and get some input on some new ideas, I don't bite. I would now like to tell you the story of my commitment to this update. I was sitting in college today when the first review came in. I grinned as I read it. Then the next popped up in my emails and I smiled even more. After a number of them came in, I thought to myself "you guys are the fucking best and I'm going to show you how much you liking my story means to me" **

**So, I worked my ass off in college, even staying in the library through lunch, skipping it completely, just so I could finish my work early and come home to write this. You're welcome! Now I'm away to devour a Terry's Chocolate Orange as the thought of eating it is making me hungry yet sexually aroused! Joking! But not really. :D**


	23. Chapter 23

(Kili's POV)

'Morning beautiful' I whispered in Lauren's ear. She made a grunting noise, mumbled something incoherent and pulled the covers up further. I chuckled at her antics.

'You need to get up' I said gently shaking her.

'No'

'Please'

'No'

'Pretty please'

'Hmm, no'

'I'll tickle you' I warned.

'Don't you fucking dare' she growled shooting up from under the covers.

'Will you two shut the fuck up and go have sex or something' Lilly shouted from the other bed.

We Dwarfs were not use to hearing such foul language, especially from a ladies mouth, but after Lauren and Lilly showed up, we had to get use to it.

I looked down at Lauren who was rubbing sleep from her eyes and attempting to wake up.

'What' she mumbled looking up at me with one eye open.

'Nothing' I grinned.

'Do I have something on my face' she started to run her hands over her hair and face, I simply laughed again.

'Seriously, stop looking at me, my hairs a mess and I just woke up' she mumbled putting the pillow in front of her face to cover her blush.

'Even after just waking up, you have beauty that would make the fairest of Elves turn green with jealousy' She buried her face deeper into the pillow.

'Fuck this shit. This is sickening' Lilly mumbled before grabbing a pillow and storming out of the room. Lauren looked up and laughed at her friend.

'So what's so important that I had to be up' she asked, sitting forward a bit and crossing her legs.

'Oh nothing, I just couldn't stand to be out of your company for much longer' I grinned as her face set in a frown.

'Asshole' was all she said before dropping back onto the bed and hugging the pillow to her chest.

'I'm sorry'

'Save your fake apology, you're not sorry' she laughed.

'May I?' I asked, gesturing to the bed. She nodded and moved over so I could lay down with her and pull her into my arms. I played with her hair and soon enough I heard her steady breathing, meaning she had fallen asleep.

She had been asleep 30 minutes before the door opened and Fili popped his head in. He looked at the sight of me and Lauren on the bed before smiling and nodding his head in approval.

'I told you she's come around' He spoke thoughtfully

'Yeah' I chuckled.

'Have you made it official yet' He asked, I shook my head in reply.

'Then what are you waiting for? She is a beautiful woman Kili so hurry up before someone else jumps in and steals her away' I nodded my head quickly before taking a simple piece of hair from behind her ear and weaving a simple courting braid into it. I finished it off by sealing it with a family clasp. The braid fell down, covered mostly by her hair, but you could still see it. The silver clasp touched her collar bone, available for the rest of the world to see.

'I am happy for you brother, but please, be careful' He said before patting my shoulder and leaving. I felt Lauren move in my arms and cracked a smile when her eyes opened. She looked confused for a second, but smiled when our eyes made contact.

'Sorry, I didn't mean to fall asleep'

'It's perfectly okay' I grinned.

She sat up and ran a hand through her hair, her hand stopping on the braid, pulling it from behind her ear to inspect closer.

'What's this?' her voice laced with confusion.

'Well, it…erm…it's a courting braid' I stuttered out

'Do you not think this would be something we should have discussed first before you start putting braids in my hair' she said sounding angry.

'I'm sorry…I just thought that after last night you…' I stopped stuttering when her face broke out into a grin and her laugh echoed around the room.

'That was not nice' I laughed in relief.

'I never said I was a nice person' she chuckled again before sticking her tongue out at me and throwing the covers off herself. She was dressed in just a tunic that came to half way down her thighs. I immediately blushed and looked away.

'What's up with you?'

'You are not decent, it would be rude to stare' I said trying not to look back at her.

'Oh sorry, different ideas of what's decent and not' She hurried out, from the noise she was making I can only assume she was looking for some pants to wear. I saw them lying on the ground beside me and picked them up.

'Here' I said holding my arm out to her.

'Thanks' she said taking them from me.

'Okay, you can turn back now' her voice called two minutes later.

I looked over to see her fiddling with the strings of her tunic, I chuckled under my breath before walking over to her.

'Here, let me help' I said taking the strings and proceeding to tie them. We made eye contact the whole time and when I was done I moved a bit of hair from her face before connecting our lips in a soft kiss. She ran her hands up my chest before resting her arms around my neck.

We pulled away and rested our foreheads together, perfectly content with the silence.

The door suddenly slamming open made us jump apart. I widened my eyes at the sight of a topless Lilly covering her breasts. I mumbled an apology before covering my eyes and running from the room.

(Lilly's POV)

'I'm going to kill him'

'Kill who' Lauren questioned.

'Santa! Who the hell do you think' I replied.

'What did he do now' she said with a roll of the eyes.

'Enough of the sarcasm, we've got a battle plan to draw up' I said as I put on a new tunic and sat on the bed beside her.

'Why should I help, plus would you need me' she asked.

'Because, it'll piss off Thorin and I need your sick little mind to come out and play for a bit. You may be innocent and shy, but your mind is more devious than mine, plus you love mischief more than I do' she thought for a moment before grinning.

'You had me at "it'll piss off Thorin"'

"**_Now here was the Lauren I was familiar with. You wouldn't expect it from her shy nature, but she was a tricky little bitch when you got to know her"_**

I told her about mine and Thorin's little game and how I needed her help to finally make him crack. She smirked at my plan and agreed to help me.

"**_Thorin wanted a fight? Well he better prepare for a war. I fight dirty"_**

**A/N – Not too sure about this. I think it's time to bring out Lauren's playful side (She's not a miserable cunt all the time) and maybe see a bit of Lilly's emotional side, you know change it up a bit? How would you guys feel about that?**

**I had so much studying to do tonight, but you know what, I said 'fuck it' and wrote this instead, so when I fail college and start living on the street cause I can't get a job, will one of you take me in? I write stories for you all the time? Please :(**

**Ohh! In reply to one of the reviews, (sorry I meant to post this with the last two updates) I know Bilbo hasn't been in this much, but I won't be giving his character a main part until Mirkwood. So I haven't forgot about little Bilbo. I didn't forget, I was saving it (If you got that reference, then please message me so we can become best friends for the rest of our lives) But seriously, if you got that, you're cool as fuck in my books :D**


	24. Chapter 24

(Lilly's POV)

_4 hours earlier_

I lay in bed, stomach churning at the sickly sweet words that Kili said to Lauren. Finally I had enough and got out of bed.

'Fuck this shit. This is sickening' I said grabbing my pillow and heading down the hall to Thorin's room.

I opened the door and quickly got into bed beside him. He rolled over and looked at me through sleepy eyes in confusion.

'Don't, just go to sleep' I practically begged. He nodded his head before dragging my body into his, kissing my head lightly and falling back asleep.

"**_The feels quite nice"_**

Half an hour later I still hadn't managed to sleep. I would have gotten of the bed had It not been for the Boa Constrictor like grip Thorin had around my body. I sighed and looked up at Thorin's face, only to be met with his dark eyes staring back at me.

'Sorry, didn't mean to wake you up' I smiled.

'That's quite alright' he said sitting up and releasing my body.

'I'm going back to my room to get ready' I said standing up and walking to the door. As my hands reached for it, Thorin spun me round and pressed me against the door lightly, holding my wrists beside my face.

'It's too early for this' I grumbled.

'Too early for what' he mumbled before gently leaning in and kissing me. I tried to wrap my arms around his neck, but he wouldn't let my arms budge.

Slowly he lifted his tunic from my body, leaving me in my underwear and no bra.

'You know, what you did last night was bad' He whispered in my ear. Lightly kissing the part of my neck underneath it.

'I was simply returning a favor'

'I had to pleasure myself after you disappeared' he whispered again.

'Well, if it was that bad I would have helped if you asked nicely'

'Oh but you did help' his whispered turned into a husky growl, making me feel excited.

He moved both my wrists into one of his large, strong hands and ran the other down the side of my body.

'I simply pictured you beneath me earlier. It didn't take long after that' I could feel him smirk into my neck as I tried to bite back a moan.

'But then, at the heightened moment of pleasure, imagine how surprised I was to hear Fili at my door' this caused me to smirk and let out a breathy laugh.

'That must have dampened the mood'

'Not at all' this caused me to frown at him.

'You see, I was angry at first, but then I thought of all the things I'm going to do to your body in order to make up for the teasing you've done. You drive me crazy, but it will be you begging for me to make you mine. And when it gets to the point that the begging becomes unbearable, I will finally take you. You'll feel things you never thought you could feel. By the time I am done with you, you'll be lucky if you can walk' He growled, his words almost making me break.

'Then why wait?' I smirked up at him.

He smirked back before pulling me into a heated kiss and before I knew what was happening he opened the door and shoved me out. I covered the exposed skin of my body out of shock and looked at him.

'Then start begging' He said before shutting the door.

"**_That bastard"_**

**A/N – Okay, this is a really short chapter, but it's 7am and I've been writing since 6:15, I haven't stopped grinning reading all of your reviews and the PM you guys send make my day. **

**Now I was thinking of maybe doing a little competition with selected chapters.**

**I'll put a * at the top of the page to let you know if that chapter is part of the competition. It would be simple. I'll put a song, movie or TV reference somewhere in the chapter and all you have to do is be there first to tell me what the reference is and where it came from? Sound good so far. The first person to correctly PM me the answer, and it has to be what the reference said and where it's from, and I'll write you a One-shot with anyone of your choice (as long as I know them) and it can be about anything you want. Do you like the sound of this? **

**If you like the idea, let me know and I'll put one in the next chapter update when I get home from college. Thought this would be a fun way for us to bond.**


	25. Chapter 25

(Lilly's POV) *

"**_Bed? Check, bed sheet? Check, Oils? Thanks to Beorn! Check. Everything's falling into place"_**

'Lauren, did you get the candles' I asked as she walked in the room, she pulled them from behind her back and grinned.

'You know he's going to kill you' she laughed.

'I'm hoping he'll just be angry enough to finally cave' I sighed.

'Better leave the window open just in case you need to make an escape through it'

'That's probably a good idea' I laughed opening the shutter as she lit the candles around the room.

'So, do you think this will work?'

'Lauren, you've just got to fucking believe'

'Yeah, yeah, you're just lucky we're close' she mumbled causing me to laugh.

Two hours later, we were set to go. It had gotten dark enough that the candles were the only source of light in the room. I had taken my clothes off and wrapped the bed sheet around myself and went in search of Thorin.

I hid around the corner from his room and heard him talking to Kili as they got closer. I smirked to myself "**_Even better"_**

'We shall leave the day after tomorrow, warn the men. We will need…' he stopped talk and stared with wide eyes as I rounded the corner in nothing but the sheet.

'Oops, didn't realize anyone was here' I said with a fake pout.

Kili looked away out of respect for Lauren and his uncle, but also with embarrassment too.

'Why are you out in a bed sheet' Thorin, I could see him trying to swallow the lump in his throat.

'Oh nothing, I got lost on the way back to mine and Lauren's room, we're having a girls night' I grinned walking by them both.

'Then should you not be wearing clothes' Thorin shouted to me.

'Not with what we have planned' I smirked before disappearing round the corner and sprinting to the room. He would be here any minute now.

I slammed the door shut as I ran through and lay down on the bed with my back exposed to Lauren, she quickly rubbed oil on her hands.

'Hurry up, he'll be here in a second'

'Shut up' She hissed back, straddling my back and starting the massage just as Thorin opened the door, his eyes wide and the bulge in his breeches very clear.

'What's going on here' He said, clearing his throat.

'Just relaxing' I grinned back at him.

'How's that' Lauren breathed in my ear. I let out a seductive moan of pleasure in return.

I could see Thorin's body tense as he tried to control himself.

"**_He won't last much longer" _**

'I've never felt this good in my life' I said smirking into his eye, emphasizing the word _never._

**"****_I know how Thorin work. He likes to be in control and gets everything he wants. So to get him horny and angry was the way to bring him to his knees"_**

'You did not seem to complain last night' he growled.

'Please, it was good, but your technique could use some improvement. Why don't you ask Lauren here for some tips, she seems to know how to touch a woman' I laughed as his face got red with anger.

'I heard the noises you made' he challenged.

'I'm good at acting' I replied in the same tone.

Our bickering went on for a few moments longer before Lauren got off me. Thorin looked like he was ready to pounce and kill me. I sat up and wrapped the sheet around me.

'It's probably a good thing we haven't had sex, I prefer my men to you know, have some experience'

'That's it' He growled removing his belt to throw his sword on the ground, belt still in hand.

'That's your cue to run' Lauren yelled. I widened my eyes as he leaped towards me. I barely moved out of the way.

I got out the window as fast as I could and looked at him on the floor.

'Can't help falling for me can you' I blew him a kiss and ran into the woods, Thorin not so far behind me.

"**_He's snapped"_**

(Thorin's POV)

'Come out, come out, wherever you are' I shouted into the darkness.

'I'm going to find you Lilly and when I do, you'll take back every word you said about me being inexperienced' There was a slight giggle and the snapping of a twig.

'Don't take it personally, maybe you just have the wrong equipment' she said.

'You insult my manhood now' "**_She knew how to get under my skin"_**

'No, I'm just saying, maybe it's more a dagger than a sword' something white caught my eye so I hid behind a tree. She crept past without seeing me, I smirked as she called my name, checking to see if I was near. When her back was turned to me I walked up behind her and covered her mouth with one hand, the other was used to draw her back to my chest.

'Got you' I whispered before slamming her up against the nearest tree and ripping the sheet from her body.

I stared down at her before she tried to slip out of my arms but got her foot caught in the sheet, causing her to tumble to the ground. I noticed as sturdy looking tree root near her head so I straddled her and released the belt I put back on as I followed her out of the window and quickly tied her hands to it, making sure she couldn't get away.

'I told you I'd have you at my mercy, now what should I do first' I smirked as she tried to undo her hands.

'It won't undo' I said taking my tunic off, letting my eyes roam over her body.

'I won't beg' she replied stubbornly.

'Oh you will' I said lowering my mouth to her neck. I sucked before biting down on her shoulder blade causing a slight moan to pass her lips.

I worked my way down to her breast, taking a hardened nipple into my mouth and swirling my tongue round it slowly.

She was biting her lip so hard now, every quiet moan that left her mouth caused my arousal to grow more. I repeated my actions on the other breast before biting down harshly causing her to yelp in pleasure.

She rubbed her thighs together to try and relieve some of the friction that was building there, but I moved so they were spread apart leaving everything exposed. I placed soft kisses down her body, moving agonizingly slow. She groaned in frustration.

'You know what you have to do, just say it' I smirked, kissing the inside of her thigh softly, moving closer to her with each kiss. She looked like she was in pain as she tried to hold the words in.

I knew she was turned on, I could see the moistness of her folds, I blew softly on to them driving Lilly over the edge.

'Please' she screamed at me.

'Please what' I said staring into her eyes.

'Fuck me!' She screamed again, this time desperation filled her voice. It was all I needed to hear before I was rock hard ripping my breeches off, freeing myself from the confines of the material.

'As you wish' I muttered darkly before shoving into her with no warning.

She let out a hiss of pain and pleasure, but I gave her no time to adjust before I pulled back and slammed back into her. She couldn't form words, simply moaning. I took this as a sign to go faster.

She felt so tight around me, I could feel myself throbbing with every thrust of my body.

'I think…I'm going to…' She moaned

'Not now, you will release when I say you can' I growled at her. It only seemed to excite her more and she grew louder, practically screaming. I could feel myself getting closer to the finish.

'Thorin, please, I can't hold it any more' she cried.

'Then don't' I grunted. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head as she screamed my name at the top of her lungs, the sound pushing me over the edge too.

With one final thrust I rolled beside her, both of us covered in sweat and breathing loudly.

'I was so loud' she muttered in between breaths.

'At least they know you're mine now' I said watching her chest rise and fall, instantly making me aroused again.

She caught me staring and smirked at me.

'Round two' she said before I was on top of her again.

'Wait, wait'

'What' I spat impatiently.

'Can you untie my first?'

I quickly undid her bond before she straddled my lap and pushed me down.

'My turn' She whispered, a devious look in her eye.

We continued like this for the rest of the night, both of us fighting for dominance, it was only when the sun made an appearance did we finally tire out and fall asleep entwined in each other's bare bodies.

**A/N - Well, finally eh? So, if you read the A/N in the previous chapter, you'll know about the competition. In this chapter there is the famous line from a very good movie, if you can find it and tell me what movie it's from, well it's explained in the last chapter. The first person to PM me with the correct answer wins. Good luck!**

**So as I predicted, I failed the assessment I had in college today. You're lucky you guys are awesome and it was worth it to read all of the lovely things you had to say. It got me through Scots Law, so thank you, this story wouldn't be what it is without you guys. You inspire me. **

**Okay soppy moment over. I want angry Thorin sex so badly! **

**I think I want to ask you questions as well. What's your favorite word? Mines is Cahoots.**

**Fun fact: I had R Kelly – Bump n Grind and The Cab – Animal on repeat writing this. Haven't heard of them? Go. Listen. Now!**


	26. Chapter 26

(Lauren POV)

I was cleaning up the last of the things when Kili walked in. I smiled softly over to him whilst washing my hands in a small basin of water.

'Have you seen Thorin, we were discussing some business but he ran off after Lilly and now I can't find him'

'I don't think he'll be back til morning. Don't ask' I laughed lightly to him and sat on the bed.

'I don't think I want to know'

'May I sit with you?' he gestured to the bed.

'Of course' He sat behind me and dragged me between his legs so my back was against his chest. He started fiddling with my hair, making braids and then running his finger though them to start again.

He stared to mumble the tune to a song.

'Kili?' I mumbled, my eyes turning very sleepy.

'Yes' he whispered into my ear.

'See with the courting braid, am I not supposed to put one in your hair' he let out a breathy laugh before finding my braid behind my ear.

'Only if you plan to court me, the only time a female would braid a man's hair is on the night of their wedding' he replied, playing with the small braid.

'Good, because I suck at braiding hair' His chest erupted with a powerful laugh that caused me to smile.

'Thank you' I mumbled, my eyes closing.

'For what?'

'For caring enough to make me care' was all I managed before sleep over took me.

(Kili POV)

'For caring enough to make me care' she mumbled before drifting off to sleep.

I moved from behind her and lowered her gently onto the pillow. I proceeded to pull the blanket up over her and close the wooden shutters.

Walking back over to the bed I moved a piece of hair that had fallen over her face. I leaned down and kissed her forehead gently not to wake her and left the room, blowing the last candle out on the way.

I smiled walking back to the main hall were the rest of the company sat.

'So where is he lad' Balin spoke as I sat in a chair.

'Who?' I spoke, with a smile still on my face

'Why Thorin of course, the lass has already taken over his head' Bombur spoke.

'Do not talk about her like that' I growled at him.

'Brother, he meant nothing by it' Fili said with a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

'Aye lad, it was a harmless joke' Kili nodded his head at Bombur's apology.

'So Thorin' Bilbo spoke up for once.

'He is taking care of business and won't be back til sunrise' I said remembering what Lauren had said.

They all nodded before going back to their own conversations, Bofur, Ori and Fili sat down beside me.

'So how did it go with the lass, did she finally see sense' Bofur questioned.

'She now sports a courting braid with the family clasp on it' I grinned.

'Well done lad, I knew she's come around' he said giving me a slap on the back.

'A toast boys, to Kili and his new interest, Lauren'

The company let out a number of cheers causing the young Dwarf to smile and raise and mug with them.

"**_To me and Lauren"_**

**A/N – Well I thought a nice relaxed chapter was needed after the previous one. Congrats to 'starbursthobbit' for winning the first contest, her Fili one shot is available for view on my page, so please go check it out. **

**Now I will be busy tomorrow, but I might update tomorrow morning before I go IF I feel inspired. But if not, you will have to wait til Sunday morning. **

**I'm very tired now, but I decided to update for the hell of it anyway. Goodnight everyone :D**


	27. Chapter 27

(Lilly POV)

'Wake up, it's morning' Thorin gruff voice woke me up.

'When did we fall asleep?' I grumbled, rubbing the sleep from my eyes.

'Somewhere after the fifth time' my eyes got wide in surprise.

'Five time!'

'Or maybe it was six' he smirked before getting up to pull his breeches on. He was about to pull his tunic on before I cleared my throat and held my hand out for it.

'I have nothing to wear' he nodded his head before flinging it over to me. After we were decent enough we headed back to the house, hands entwined, and my body throbbing from the waist down'

What a sight we must have been walking into breakfast, me standing there in nothing but Thorin's tunic, hair wild and probably accessorized with leaves and twigs and Thorin in nothing but his breeches, he had a few leaves in his hair and a small twig tangled in his beard.

'So, did anything interesting happen last night' Bofur grinned, even as Thorin glared at him.

'I'm going to get ready' I said looking up at him. He nodded and I did an awkward head nod before scolding myself and turning to walk, Thorin had other plans. He grabbed my hand and dragged me close to him, capturing my lips with his. There were wolf-whistles and cheering in the background. I pulled away with a light blush before rolling my eyes at the members of the company and walking away.

I opened the door to Lauren and I's room to see her sitting on the bed playing with the small braid in her hair. She looked up as the door closed eyes lighting up as she saw me.

'Thank god! I'm so bored' I laughed and moved over to my bag to remove a new outfit to wear.

'So, what happened' she said scrambling to the edge of the bed.

'Give me two minutes' I said as I put on the new clothes and sat down opposite her with a smirk on my face.

'Five' was all I said.

'Five times!' she replied in shock.

'Maybe six' my smirk had turned into a grin.

'How is that even possible?'

'Well, when a man get aroused…' I laughed when she kicked me.

'So funny' she replied, sarcasm lacing her voice.

'Was it good?'

'No, it was spectacular. It was one of those 'I just had sex' moments, rough, angry, passionate sex. I can barely walk' I laughed.

'At least he kept his promise'

'That he did' I sighed dreamily.

'So when do you and Kili plan on doing the deed'

'You know I'm not interested in sex'

'That's because you haven't had it before' I countered.

'Even still, I just don't see the appeal in it'

'You just need a good pounding'

'I think you got enough last night for both of us'

To most people, our conversations would be downright disgusting, but it why we get along so well. Neither of us if afraid to tell it like it is or speak what everyone else wants to say.

'I always pictured Thorin as a gentle lover, you ruined this majestic imaged I had of him, replacing it with him in a head-to-toe spandex gimp suit, with fluffy handcuffs and a whip' she said with a grimace.

'That has to be the greatest image to enter my head, well since ever' I laughed.

'We probably should go to breakfast' Lauren groaned

'Yeah' I said stretching and following her to the hall. The minute we both saw Thorin, we shared a look and burst out laughing, causing everyone in the room to look at us.

'What so funny lass' Dwalin spoke up.

'Oh nothing, just a joke' we grinned as we took a seat.

Today would be the last day they spent a Beorn's before leaving for Mirkwood and the horrors that lived within.

**A/N – Well it's not too long but it's all I could manage in the space of getting up, showered and ready. Let me know what you think and I'll most likely update as soon as I'm home tomorrow.**

**So I got a message saying that I should post what songs I was listening to as inspiration. I wasn't listening to any for inspiration but I had these on in the background,**

**The Lonely Island – I Just Had Sex**

**All Time Low – Six Feet under the Stars**

**Foreigner - Feels Like the First Time**

**We the Kings – Say you like me**

**We are the in Crowd – Rumor Mill**

**I came to a horrible realization last night, I don't think I could go to Middle Earth. It's not because I'd miss my family or electronic devices. It's for 3 reasons**

**1. I hate running.**

**2. I know I wouldn't die a proper death, I'd trip over a tree root and fall off a cliff or get a paper cut that gets infected.**

**3. I love and would miss Quavers too much.**

**Oh well, some people are just meant to be normal I guess.**


	28. Chapter 28

(Lauren POV)

There was a soft knock on the door just after breakfast, I opened it to reveal a smiling Kili on the other side.

'Would you care to join me for target practice?' He said, holding the bow and some arrows up as proof. I laughed and nodded my head and pulling the terribly underused bow that had been given to me in Rivendell.

We walked through the front door of Beorn's home and over to a target that had been set up by the barn at the back of his house.

I watched in amazement and Kili fired arrow after arrow, hitting the bullseye every time. He looked over and saw my slack jaw and took this as his cue to smirk.

'Impressed' he said coming over to sit with me. I shrugged my shoulders and went to stand where he was seconds ago.

'I would like to point out that I haven't been able to practice since we arrived here so I will be terrible' I said as I placed the arrow in position. I slowly pulled my arm back so that my hand was touching my chin and released. The arrow spun through the air and landed a distance away from the center of the target causing me to frown.

I tried a couple more times before giving up in a huff. This caused Kili to chuckle softly and come to stand beside me.

'You're nervous' he smiled.

'Of course I'm nervous, I don't want to fuck up in front of you, but obviously fate has its own little plan and doesn't want me to hit the stupid target' I huffed again causing Kili to cup my face.

'Do not be nervous, just relax. Let me show you' he said softly before moving behind me.

He set my body into the correct position, every word he said caused his cool breath to hit my neck and send a shiver of pleasure down my spine.

"**_Just breathe" _**I repeated inside my head.

'Now, let out a deep breath and release' he whispered, his lips touching my neck caused my body to jerk slightly and miss the target completely.

'Are you okay' he said trying to turn me in his arms, but there was no way in hell he was seeing my red face.

'I think that's enough practice for today. I really should go' I hurried trying to get away to cool down a bit.

'Why are you acting so strange' he said moving to block my path.

'Nothing, I just need to go' I replied, keeping my head down. He walked closer to me and rested his hands on my waist, rubbing small circles.

"**_This really isn't helping" _**I growled to myself.

'Look at me' I sighed before looking up to meet his eyes.

'What is wrong?'

'I really don't want to talk about it'

'Lauren' he warned sternly.

'It's just…well I…it's embarrassing' I tried to stress.

'Just tell me' he practically pleaded.

'Well, I've never been, well, intimate before and, uhm, you were standing very close and well, you were close to my neck and…please don't make me say it' I practically begged. He looked at me in confusion for a few moments before his eyes widened in realization and he laughed. I frowned at him.

'Yeah, cause this is really funny'

'No, no, I wasn't laughing at you. I just wasn't expecting that' he said causing him to laugh again.

'This isn't funny' I said storming back to the house. I didn't make it far before Kili was in front of me again. I wasn't angry, more completely embarrassed.

'I wasn't laughing at you' he said with a kind smile.

'Then what else could you have been laughing at'

'I was laughing because you were embarrassed. Being aroused is not something you have to be ashamed about, it's the most natural thing in the world' he whispered moving some hair behind my ear.

'It's not natural in the slightest to me' I muttered.

'If it would make you feel better, it happens to me as well. Why only this morning I awoke from a wonderful dream that left me in the same situation as you' he said.

'Do you know what I dreamt about?' I shook my head no in response. He leaned in close to my ear.

'You' I widened my eyes in shock.

'Didn't need to hear that' I said holding my hand to cover my ears. Walking around him only to have him push me up against a tree.

'You need to release the tension' he said looking deep into my eyes. I frantically shook my head no.

'When you are ready, simply let me know. Until then, do not be ashamed' he smiled giving me a soft kiss and heading back towards the house.

I let out a shaky breath and slid down the tree trying to calm myself before following him.

**A/N – Hello! It's been longer than 24 hours since my last update :O! But as promised, here it is :D Let me know what you think. The whole way through the last bit of this I was chanting 'Kili's getting horny, Kili's got a boner, Kili wants to bone her' I love being mature and stuff.**

**And the songs of today are…..**

**Iglu & Hartley – In This City **

**Tyler Hilton – Jenny**

**Fall out Boy – the take over, the breaks over**

**All Time Low - Outlines**


	29. Chapter 29

(Thorin POV)

'May I speak with you in private?' I asked Lilly as she talked with Balin and Bombur. She nodded her head and politely excused herself from the discussion and followed me to my room. I shut the door and turned to face her.

'Well' she said, arms crossed and an eyebrow raised.

'Please, sit' I said motioning to the bed. She hesitated for a moment before sitting down. I walked over to my bag and started to search through it.

'What's this about?' she questioned.

'You'll find out in a moment'

'You're acting strangely nice. What did you do?' this caused me to look over my shoulder and laugh at the suspicious look on her face. I turned back around and finally found what I was looking for and went to join her on the bed.

'We have grown close over the time you have spent on this journey and as you know, I have developed feelings for you. No other woman has ever caught my attention the way you do and that means something special to me. So I do not want to let you go, so I wanted to give you this before we set out for Mirkwood' I said handing her the small ring I had pulled from my bag.

'It's a pure emerald set in a Mythril band. It's been in my family for generations. My grandfather gave it to my grandmother, she then gave it to my father who gave it to my mother and then it was passed to me. I was told to trust this ring in the hands of just anyone, but the person I chose to give my heart to. I trust you with my heart and wish to give this to you. It symbolizes my commitment and love for. I do not ask for you to reply to this now, do not feel obliged to answer' I finally took the chance to look into her eyes and saw shock.

"**_You've done it now. You've scared her off for good now"_**

'Did you just say you loved me' she whispered. I nodded my head hesitantly.

'How?' I stared at her confused.

'What do you mean?'

'We haven't known each other long and yet you can say you love me. I'll admit I do have feeling for you, but I could not say it was love. This isn't some scheme to get me to have sex with you' I looked at her appalled.

'How could you sit there and say something like that. I would never use someone for sex' I was hurt that she could even think that.

'It's just, where I'm from, guys don't usually say things like this unless they want sex'

I took her face in my hands and looked into her eyes.

'I am not like those men, I would never use you for your body, I couldn't' she smiled and looked back at me.

'I am not saying that I don't care for you, because I do. I'm just not ready to say those words' I nodded my head, letting her know that I understand.

'I will not give up on you. I would wait for you forever' I said before leaned in to kiss her.

'I need to go pack' she said once I pulled away.

I lead her to the door and kissed her softly one more time before she disappeared down the hallway.

She had my heart and I would wait for hers in return.

**A/N – I'm really sorry with the shortness of these updates but I've been really busy. When the fuck did I get a social life, when I got friends I didn't realize that I had to spend time with them…geez.**

**So, how did you guys like nice Thorin?! It felt weird to write him like this.**

**Songs for this chapter**

**1. Boys Like Girls – The Great Escape**

**2. We the Kings – Check Yes Juliet**

**3. All Time Low – Guts**

**Leave a review, PM me what you think or if you have any ideas :D**


	30. Chapter 30

(Lilly POV)

'Come men, we leave in 5' Thorin shouted as we packed the remainder of our things onto the horses that Beorn had been kind enough to let us borrow.

Lauren had been placed on a horse with Kili, whilst I was with Fili. Thorin offered to take me but I needed time apart to think about what he had said to me yesterday. I liked Thorin a lot, but you can't be in love with someone after knowing them for so little time.

'What's that lass?' Fili asked as he noticed me play with the ring on my right hand.

'Oh nothing' I said trying to hide it only for him to grab my hand and widen his eyes.

'Well, Kili, tell me my eyes do not deceive me, is that what I think it is' he called to his brother who took a look at the ring and re-acted like his brother did.

'I believe so' he grinned back at Fili.

'What is it' Lauren asked.

'It's a very precious ring that has been passed down the line of Durin for as long as the records go back. It's passed to the males of the family who give it to the woman they intend to love for the rest of their lives and marry' Kili replied to her.

'So Thorin told you he loved you' she asked me, face overcoming with shock when I nodded.

'And you didn't tell me this why?'

'I'm still trying to wrap my head around in, I care for him, but I don't know if it's love'

'Wait, you didn't tell him you loved him too?' Fili spoke shocked.

'Of course I didn't' she replied elbowing him to lower his voice.

'No woman receiving the ring has not said those words'

'When I'm sure I have those kinds of feelings, then I will voice them. I won't string your uncle along' I replied back hastily. The boys nodded their heads before we dropped into silence.

A few hours later we arrived at the edge of Mirkwood forest. We unpacked our things from the horses as we had to send them back to Beorn's.

'What do you mean you're leaving, you can't' Thorin's voice boomed.

"**_Guess Gandalf had broken the news" _**

They continued their heated discussion, looks of desperation on the faces of the company, all thinking that they would be screwed now that Gandalf is leaving. Thorin nodded his head curtly before turning his back on the wizard and telling his men that they would be camping on the outskirts of the forest for the night. Gandalf shook his head and walked over to me and Lauren, we put our heads down to make it look like we hadn't been listening.

'You must watch over them now my time with this company has ended, you must make sure they do not stray' he spoke to us.

'We understand'

'You must also keep a close eye on Bilbo, he carries a great evil with him and I fear it may overtake him'

'The ring' Lauren muttered to which Gandalf nodded his head.

'You know of what dangers lie in this forest, protect and guide them'

We nodded again before Gandalf mounted his horse and travelled back to back with the rest of them.

'We head at first light, Fili and Kili, take first watch' Thorin spoke before everyone got settles for bed.

'You know, I would kill for a nice, cold pint of tennents right now' I spoke to Lauren, licking my lips.

'I'd kill for a cigarette, I haven't smoked since we got here' she replied with a longing in her voice.

'Why don't you ask for some tobacco and roll it up in some parchment?' I asked her.

'That's not a bad idea, plus I'll need it for what we're about to go through' she laughed before running over to Kili. They exchanged a few words before he handed over a pouch. She then made her way to Ori and he smiled ripping her a piece of parchment from his book before she thanked him and made her way back to me.

She ripped a small strip of paper before handing it to me.

'Make a filter will you' by this time a few members of the company had come to see what she was doing. They watched as she tore the paper into a small rectangle and folded it down the middle to resemble a cigarette paper. She then took a small amount of tobacco and placed it in the center of the paper before rolling it into a cigarette. After she was done, I handed her the small bit of paper and she stuck it in the end before admiring her work.

'What is it lass' Gloin questioned.

'This, is a cigarette, something I've been craving since we got here, does anyone have a match?' Everyone shook their head no in response, causing Lauren to shrug her shoulders and walk to the small fire that had been started to keep everyone warm through the night. She held the cigarette close and let the tip catch fire before pulling it away and taking a long drag as she came back to sit with us.

She coughed a little and blew the smoke out.

'Little strong, but god does it feel good' she grinned before taking another draw.

'Do they have music where you're from' Bofur asked.

'Of course, though it is somewhat different to yours' I replied.

'Would you sing us something' he asked eagerly, causing some other members to join in.

'No, really, I'd rather not, plus Lauren is the singer' she sniggered and pointed at me.

'Don't drag me into this, they asked you' she said blowing smoke out and grinning.

'But really, another time, plus we should be getting to bed' they all groaned but agreed, moving towards their respective areas. I stood up and took a seat beside Lauren who laughed as I elbowed her.

'Thanks for the back-up best friend'

'No problem' she said taking the last possible draw from the cigarette before flicking it away from us.

'Looking forward to the forest yet' I asked as we settled down to sleep.

'Of course not, those spiders better stay the fuck away from me or I'll…I'll'

'You'll what?' I grinned into the darkness

'Or I'll trap them in a giant bath tub' she muttered causing me to let out a loud laugh.

'You're a strange girl, have I ever told you that' I said once my laughter had died down.

'Yes, now go to sleep' she muttered before the silence and darkness overtook us.

**A/N – Sorry this took so long but I started watching Being Human and well I'm addicted. I thought I hadn't seen it before, but obviously I was wrong. Did you guys like it? Please review or PM, if they're extra nice, I'll update before college tomorrow.**

**I'm usually more chatty but if you don't mind I will be getting back to my show :D!**


	31. Chapter 31

(Lauren POV)

'Miss Lauren, Thorin sent me to wake you up' I cracked my eye open to see a nervous Bilbo stood above me.

'Thank you Bilbo, and it's just Lauren' I smiled back. He nodded his head before scrambling off to finish packing his bedrolls.

I stood up and stretched before proceeding to pack my stuff as well.

Once I was done, I looked up at the forest edge before us. It looked old and creepy. I let a shudder go down my spine knowing what lay within it. I was snapped from my thoughts as two hands rubbed small circles on my waist.

'Eat' Kili whispered resting his chin on my shoulder.

'I'm not hungry' I said, still staring at the forest.

'You must eat, you need to keep up your strength' He nuzzled into my neck. I let out a sigh before facing him.

'Kili, I'm fine, don't worry about me' I smiled before leaving to sit beside Lilly. Once everyone had eaten we gathered our things and set off into the darkness that consumed Mirkwood.

Looking around, it was hauntingly beautiful, there was no doubt in my mind that this dark place was once a happy and bright place, but now it was hard to even see your hand when you held it up in front of your face.

The first night of camping, the company lit a fire but realized their mistake when huge moth like creatures swooped towards the light. I screeched a little and jumped on whoever was closest to me.

'What's the matter lass, scared of moths' Bofur grinned.

'Terrified is more the word' Lilly chimed in, nervous at the numerous sets of eyes that lit up the darkness.

'Well no wonder, did you see the size of those fuckers' I said with a shaky breath

'We shall take watch it numbers of three. I will go first' Thorin announced.

'I'll go first as well, no way am I sleeping tonight' I announced jumping away from Bofur when I was sure the coast was clear.

'I will too' Fili spoke taking a step forward.

'Then it is settled, the rest of you get to sleep, we leave soon' Thorin commanded as the last embers of the fire burned out, darkness over taking the camp.

I sat on a tree stump in between Fili and Thorin, the sound of a twig snapping and the call of a creature caused me jump. Fili took my hand to comfort me.

'So…tell me what Erebor's like?' I asked, trying to break the silence that surrounded us.

'I'm afraid I cannot help you with that, Uncle Thorin?' Fili replied. There was a moment of silence before he started to speak.

'It's beautiful'

"**_Not a man of many words" _**I went to say something, but was cut off.

'Halls hand carved from the mountain, stretching down further than the roots of the mountain. Everywhere you turned beautiful gems lined the walls, lit up by torches. It wasn't some damp dark cave and it wasn't a city. It was a home' I didn't need light to see the look of admiration that adorned his face, I could feel it in the way that he spoke.

'It sounds breath taking' I replied in awe as I imagined it in my head.

'Hopefully you shall get to see it with your own eyes' Fili said.

'Am I allowed, I thought it was just for Dwarves'

'You are practically family' he laughed, pulling me into a side hug.

'Agreed' Thorin spoke up causing me to smile.

We sat and spoke about everything that the company had gone through before reaching Rivendell.

'I would have loved to have been their when you were fighting the trolls' I grinned to myself.

'Nah lass, trolls are vile and disgusting, plus you don't want to be cooked alive' Fili laughed quietly.

'Yeah, but I wouldn't have gotten caught' I said causing both Thorin and Fili to laugh.

'I believe it is time to wake the others for their watch' Thorin voice spoke, moving in the darkness.

'Just wake two of them, I'm still not tired' I managed before letting out a yawn.

'Really, I think you just proved yourself wrong' Fili said standing above me.

'In all honesty, I'm scared to go to sleep' I whispered. Fili knelt down in front of me and took both my hands.

'No harm will come to you, I promise. You are family in my eyes and I protect my family' He then started to feel my face.

'What the hell are you doing' I said with a raised eyebrow even though he couldn't see it.

'Well, I was trying to find your forehead to give you a kiss goodnight, I do not think my brother would appreciate me kissing you on the mouth by accident' he chuckled before giving me a light kiss on my head.

'Brother' a voice whispered from the darkness.

'We're over here Kili' Fili spoke, trying to guide his brother by the sound of his voice. Eventually he managed to reach us and take Fili's spot beside me.

'Goodnight brother, Lauren' Fili spoke before trying to find his way to bed. There was a thump and some swearing in a different language causing both me and Kili to burst out laughing.

Once it died down he pulled my body closer to his.

'Get some sleep, me, Bofur and Bifur are on watch and you're exhausted' he whispered in my ear.

'I'm not tired' I mumbled as he ran his fingers through my hair.

'Sure you're not'

'Don't sass me pretty boy'

'You really think I'm pretty' I laughed at his remark.

'You're too cheeky for your own good' I said, adjusting myself to get comfier.

'Just enough I would say' was all I caught before I drifted off to sleep.

**A/N – Sorry this took so long, please don't hit me. I really didn't mean to leave the update this long but I've been swarmed with college work. Will you forgive me?**

**To answer some of the reviews that I couldn't reply to, yeah it's the UK version of Being Human I'm watching and Aidan Turner, covered in blood and all brooding? Hell yeah he's hot and beautiful and I just want him to touch me in inappropriate places. Along with James Nesbitt!**

**Ohhhhhhh! I get to see All Time Low a week tomorrow, it'll be my 7****th**** time :D! God I love those boys.**


	32. Chapter 32

(Lilly POV)

A hand running over my body made me shoot up from my sleep and head-butt whoever was touching me.

'Oww' I said as I rubbed my forehead.

'What did you do that for' Thorin grumbled.

'Why were you trying to grope me in my sleep' I countered.

'I was making sure it was you'

'Oh, sorry'

He lay down beside me and pulled me to his chest.

'You've been avoiding me' he stated thoughtfully.

'I just needed time to think'

'And have you?'

'Yes, but it's not that easy. It's not every day a guy pledges his love for you' I whispered harshly to him.

'You can't ignore it forever'

'I won't, I don't love you, but I could'

'And how long will it be until you can say that to me? Weeks? Months? Years?'

'I care for you a lot, can't that be enough for now?' he sat in silence, making no move to answer. I let out a sigh before trying to sit up but his arms tightened and pulled me back.

'I just don't want you to come to your senses and realize that you're too good for me' he whispered into my ear.

I raised my hands to cup his face.

'Then let this comfort you. I have never known a man to make me this happy before. I don't need to pretend to be someone I'm not to impress you. I know you would never intentionally hurt me and when I'm ready to say those three words to you, I will' I said leaning in close and leaving a soft kiss on his lips.

I lay my head on Thorin's chest and soon fell asleep to the sounds of his heartbeat.

It seemed like I had been asleep for minutes when a voice woke me up.

'Wake up. We move on'

Thorin had removed himself from my body and was walking about waking us all up. I let out a yawn and sat up from my uncomfortable bed on the ground.

Our eyes had somewhat adjusted to the dark now, so it was getting easier to move around the forest without falling over or bumping into things. I made it over to Lauren before collapsing on her with exhaustion.

'Lilly, get your fat ass off me' she grumbled, obviously tired like me.

'Couldn't sleep either?' I said, making to move to get off her.

'Every noise woke me up. It's like a fucking horror movie, but I would be grateful if it was some masked, axe wielding murderer that appeared' she ranted. I nodded my head in agreement.

'It would be a relief'

'Time to go lassies' Dwalin spoke, ushering us from the stump we occupied.

We stuck together as we followed the path through Mirkwood. Every owl or squirrel that moved beside us made me jump. I ended up taking Laurens hand in order to fell some form of comfort.

'Lilly, if you squeeze my hand any harder, it's going to break' she hissed from beside me. I loosened my grip slightly.

'Sorry' I whispered back.

'I hear a river up ahead' Fili shouted from the front of the group.

We all took extra care when approaching the black river. One wrong move and you would fall in.

'It would be like having the worst trip ever if you fell in' I mumbled to Lauren, causing her to muffle a laugh.

Fili had already stepped forward in attempts to retrieve the boat that Bilbo had seen at the other side of the river. After two attempts, they managed to hook it and drag it to us.

'Lilly, Lauren, you shall accompany Bombur to the other side on the last trip' Thorin spoke.

'Why am I always last' Bombur complained.

'Because you are fat, and need to travel with the two lightest so the boat doesn't sink' Thorin snapped at him.

'Hey! That's mean' I said, slapping Thorin on the arm.

(Lauren POV)

Everyone apart from us had crossed the river. We dragged the boat back, knowing that soon Bombur would fall in the river. We gathered ourselves in the small boat and used the make shift oar to paddle across the river.

As we arrived at the other side, the rustling of the bushes caught my attention. It happened so fast. The buck ran past knocking into Bombur. None of us had realized that Lilly was standing directly behind Bombur, so as he bumped into her, she pushed him forward, but the forces of the push caused her to be knocked back and disappear into the water.

It was like a delayed reaction, my mind trying to comprehend what just happened before I let out a scream of horror.

'Lilly's in the river' I shouted running to the edge. She resurfaced for a moment, arms flailing and screaming for help.

'Do something! She can't swim' I shouted again in panic trying to reach for her hand as she went under again.

By this time, Dwalin and Thorin had rushed to my side, and managed to grab her as she came to the surface one more time. She was ripped from the lake and pulled straight into Thorin arms.

Her eyes held a dazed look for a moment before she fell into a deep slumber.

**A/N – What did you think? I feel really weird writing sweet Thorin and Lilly moments.**

**I'm torn with what to do with my life today, watch more Being Human, or watch re-watch some Doctor Who? Why must these decisions be left to me!**

**Well let me know how you liked the chapter :D**


	33. Chapter 33

(Lilly POV)

_Beautiful lights, beautiful lights everywhere. They moved around me like tiny fireflies, guiding me deeper into the forest._

_'Lilly' a ghostly voice whispered._

_'Who's there?' I called out cheerfully._

_'Come closer and find out' it replied back, so closer I went._

_'Just a bit closer' it called again._

_I moved a bit of a tree branch out of the way and was met by a glorious sight. A large wooden table filled with food and drink. _

_A large throne like chair at the head of the table, its back facing me. _

_'Come, we're about to serve the main course' the faceless voice spoke from the chair._

_'What are we having?' I grinned, licking my lips as I skipped closer, hand on the back of the chair now._

_'It's a surprise' it said with a giggle._

_'Oh, please tell me, I'm dying to know' _

_'Isn't that perfect, come closer and I shall tell you' _

_'Okay' I replied, crouching down beside the seat._

_'Well my dear' giggle 'We're having something really special' it said as it took a knife and started to sharpen it._

_'It's juicy and tender' it said again, my mouth started to go dry with anticipation._

_'It's fresh as can be' this caused my grin to get wider._

_'Oh please tell me, I cannot take it anymore' I said jumping up with excitement._

_'If you insist' the voice said with a menacing laugh before the knife was plunged into my chest._

_I let out a scream of terror whilst falling to the ground. _

_The chair moved back and a hooded figure stood in front of me, taking small steps towards me. I desperately tried to retreat from it._

_'Now, now dear, there is no point in running' it laughed again._

_'Who are you? What do you want?' I cried out as I tried to pluck the knife from my chest._

_The figure ran quickly beside me and clutched the handle of the knife with one hand and pulled his hood down with the other. I let out a horrific scream trying to get up and run, the grip he had on the knife held me in place._

_'What's the matter darling, not happy to see me' _

_'Stop, please!' I begged as the knife was twisted. _

_'Look at me Lilly. Look at me!' it shouted._

_I took a shaky breath and lifted my head up, tears streaming down my face. Before me stood the one person I never wanted to see again, looking back at me with a sickening smirk. _

_'Evan' I sobbed. _

_His face looked like it had been melted off, there were gaps in his flesh. His smirk showed off his rotting teeth._

_'What's the matter Lilly? Scared?' he laughed._

_'You're not real' I cried to him._

_'How's this for real' he said whilst twisting the knife more. I let out a cry of agony._

_'Thorin, help me!' I shouted. _

_'You're little king can't help you now, you see, he's not exactly what you remember his to be'_

_'What did you do?' I sobbed._

_'Why don't I show you' he turned and pointed at the table. A large tray with a lid appeared in the middle. He snapped his fingers and it disappeared making me cry out in terror._

_'Thorin! No!'_

_In the middle of the tray sat Thorin's head surrounded by lettuce leaves and potatoes. _

_'I was saving him for dessert, but who could resist' he gave me a wicked grin, licking his lips._

_'This isn't real, he can't be dead' I cried._

_'Want to make sure' _

_All of a sudden the head was in his hands._

_'How about a goodbye kiss for your boyfriend' he laughed shoving the severed head into my face, smearing his blood over me._

_'Stop! Stop! Evan please!' I screamed as I tried to move away. He finally stopped and the head disappeared. _

_'Shame, he would have made a good king, good head on his shoulders, or well he used to' he cackled._

_'You're a monster' I choked out._

_ 'No, Lilly, you made me this way' he said, moving a bit of blood soaked hair from my face and licking up some of the blood._

_'You killed Thorin and tried to kill me' _

_'No, not tried, me sweet' he said with a mocking frown._

_'Killed' he smirked before ripping the knife from my chest and dragging it across my throat._

(Lauren POV)

She lay there on the ground, a gentle smile covered her face.

'Any sign of waking up yet' Bilbo spoke as he took a seat beside me.

'No, she still keeps smiling' I whispered back to him.

'She looks peaceful and happy' he spoke after a moment of silence.

'You should get some sleep'

'No Bilbo, not until she's awake'

'You look so tired, plus you'll be no help if you can't open your eyes' he coaxed again.

'Bilbo, I'm…she's mumbling' I said, jumping down beside her and put my ear close to her mouth.

'What did she say?' he said, sitting at her other side.

'It's too quiet to hear'

All of a sudden her body made a twitch.

'Bilbo, get Thorin, quick' he nodded his head and scurried off to get him.

She started to shake violently so I placed my bag under her head to stop her cracking her skull open. Just as Thorin rushed over she let out a deafening scream and started to flail her arms about.

'Thorin! Help me hold her down' I pleaded as he ran to her side and held her arms down.

She started shouting questions, she sounded terrified.

'Thorin! No!' she cried out, tears coming from her eyes.

'What's happening to her' Thorin shouted at me.

'I don't know' I think it's the water from the river.

'There's blood on her chest' Bilbo called out, pointing to a patch of blood that was soaking through her tunic.

Balin ran forward and pressed a blanket to her wound, trying to stop the bleeding.

'The elves, we have to get her to the elves' I sobbed as she continued to scream.

'No!' Thorin grunted, trying to hold her down.

'I will not let my friend die because of your pride' I snarled to him.

'Lass, she won't make it' Balin tried to reason'

'We have to try, she losing too much blood'

_'Stop! Stop! Evan Please!' _She cried causing me to fall back from horror.

Her body relaxed for a moment before blood started gushing from her throat.

I grabbed another blanket that someone had thrown to me and pressed it to her neck.

'Thorin, she will die if you do not get her to help'

He looked up at me, tears in his eye before nodding and lifting her body into her arms.

'The torches, in the woods, follow them, that's how you'll find the elves'

I watched as he ran towards the light.

'Pack the stuff, we must follow' I said, trying to wipe the blood from my hands. There was no answer.

'Guys?' I said, turning round, only to be met by nothing.

'This isn't funny, answer…'

There was a sharp sting to my back before my body went numb and fell to the ground. The last thing I saw was bright white taking up my vision before the world faded to black.

**A/N – I felt dark writing this! Did you guys like it? What do you think is going to happen? Will Lilly survive? Leave a review or PM me, I love hearing what you guys have to say and what you want to see? **

**OHHH! Why you fuckers ever told me to watch Being Human is beyond me! A piece of my soul died through the season 3 finale, then again in the first episode of season 4. YOU MONSTERS!**

**Now I know how Voldemort feels when a fucking Horcrux is destroyed!**


	34. Chapter 34

(Lauren POV)

Everything felt constricted, I struggled to free myself from whatever held me.

'That was a sharp struggle, but worth it. What nasty thick skins they have to be sure, but I'll wager there is good juice inside' the hissing voice made my movements freeze.

"_Shit" _I finally realized that I had been caught up in one of my worst fears, I was wrapped in a cocoon web, waiting to be eaten

'They'll make fine eating when they've hung a bit, well maybe not the one on the end, the girl is too skinny' a second voice hissed.

'Maybe we should just kill her and use the bones to pick our teeth' joined in a third.

My breathing started to get shallow, the amount of oxygen seeping in through the web to keep up with the current panic attack.

"_Calm down! You are not going to die here. You need to be smart." _I screamed to myself. I took a deep breath and became level headed.

I tried to remember if I had anything on me that I could use to cut through the web, then I remembered the small dagger attached to my waistband. I struggled my arms around, trying to reach it, but just as my fingers ghosted over the hilt I felt myself fall through the air and land with a thud on the ground.

The web was cut and I tackled whoever it was, grabbing my dagger and holding it to their throat.

'It's me Lauren, it's Bilbo' Bilbo's scared voice whimpered. My eyes went wide and I scrambled back.

'Sorry' I sort of grinned at him.

'Never mind sorry, we need to free the rest of them and get the hell away from here' he scolded me. I gave him a look but got up to free the rest of the company regardless.

Kili was the last to be cut down and rushed over to check I was okay.

'Kili, I'm fine, stop fussing' I said slapping his arms away.

'Sorry' he mumbled back.

'Okay, I drew the spiders away, we don't have…' Bilbo was cut off by a very pissed off hissing voice.

'Not so tough when we can see you' they said as they drew closer

'Now, I'm about to disappear…' Bilbo started.

'Oh shut up, I'll explain, now go!' I yelled, shoving him closer to the trees.

He slipped the ring on his finger and vanished. Now I know we're about to get killed by giant spiders, but that was so fucking cool.

'Lauren, come, we need to get back to the path' Kili said tugging my arm.

'We'll never find it, we need to make for the torches. It's the only way we can find Lilly and Thorin' I replied before turning to the rest of the group.

'This way' I shouted, the strong voice of Dwalin stopped me.

'And why should we follow you'

'Because, lots of those spiders are going to be back here any minute and if we don't move our asses now, we're dead. The elves of Mirkwood are our only hope. Plus that's where your dear king and my best friend are. Now if you want to argue, fine, save it for a time that's a little more appropriate than this. If you want to live to fight another day, follow me' I spat at him and took off towards the lights, the rest of the company following closely behind.

Just as we ran by a large tree, Kili called my name causing me to stop just in time to see an arrow fly past my face and stick directly where my head should have been.

'Consider that a warning' a female voice called from the trees.

'A warning from who' I shouted back.

'The royal guard of Thranduil, King of Mirkwood' a tall and pretty elf stated walking out from the shadows, a number of males following her, bows at the ready.

(Lilly POV)

'She is lucky to be alive' a soft voice whispered.

'She lost so much blood' another replied.

'I think she's starting to wake, should we summon him' the first one asked.

I opened my eyes just in time to see one of the females scurry through a large wooden door.

'Ahh, you're awake' the blonde woman smiled down to me.

'Where am I? Where are my friends?' I said, my voice coming out in a strained whisper.

'You're questions will be answered soon enough' she said, bowing her head. It was then I noticed the pointed ears. _Elf_

A soft knock on the door caused us both to look over as a blonde male in beautiful robes entered the chamber.

'My Lord' the female bowed at him. He gave her a soft smile before asking her to leave.

She gave a quick curtsey before scurrying out of the door, leaving me and the man standing there.

'Whe…' I started but was cut off by the elf.

'You are in Mirkwood, home of King Thranduil, my father'

_Holy shit! That means he must be Legolas! Never mind, where is everyone else?_

'Do not worry, you friends will be here soon, but now you must rest' he smiled before leaving the room.

I tried to be defiant and stay awake, but sleep over took me in minutes.

**A/N – I am so sorry! I've been swamped with college work and completely forgot about this story! But here's an update. I hate this chapter, I just couldn't get it right. **

**Thank you to those who haven't given up on me, I feel like shit because of how long it took me to update, but I got my new block timetable and I'm scheduled in 2 days a week, so I should be updating a lot more.**

**What do you think? Do you hate this as much as I do? **

**Quick question, I recently started using Tumblr again, so send me the link to your pages is you have it and I'll follow you :D **


	35. Chapter 35

Laurens POV

Thranduil's home was beautiful, in a dark and creepy sort of way, but beautiful none the less. Torched lit the countless guard ridden hallways that littered the palace, if you didn't know this place, it would take moments to get lost.

We walked in a small huddle, with a line of armed Elves on either side of us whilst the pretty Elf lead the way to what I assume was Thranduil's throne room.

"Lady Lauren, where are they taking us and where has Master Bilbo gone?" Ori asked me under his breath to make sure to wandering ears heard.

"I don't know Ori" I lied to the young Dwarf.

We stopped at a marvellous door, made of twisted branched and vines that opened to reveal a large room with a throne. Upon the throne sat the king of Mirkwood himself, Thranduil.

"And what do we have here?" He spoke as we were pushed closer by the Elves beside us.

"Dwarfs, found roaming in the woods, they must have come with the others my lord" Tauriel said with a bow.

_Others? Lilly and Thorin must have made it._

"And where are the others?" I spoke from the centre of the Dwarves.

"Who dares to speak to King Thranduil without permission?" Tauriel spoke, turning on the balls of her feet.

"I do, now answer my question, where are they?" I replied, stepping out from the group. Kili who had been standing beside me tried to pull me back, but I snatched my hand from him and continued forward.

"You are a prisoner here, you do not get to make demands" She growled.

"When one of the people you speak about is my best friend and responsibility, then I will make as many demands as I wish, so where are they?" I spoke back, aiming the last part at Thranduil.

"You address the King when told to" Tauriel said stepping in front of me, hand gliding over the hilt of her sword in a threatening matter.

"King Thranduil, tell your hot headed solider that her sword does not scare me, now where are my friends?" I said, raising my voice a little louder.

"You dare speak to King Thranduil in such a tone, you best learn some respect girl" Tauriel snarled at me.

"Until a time comes that your precious little king releases my friend back to me in a safe manner, then I will show him a little respect. Plus he's not my king" I smiled sweetly back at her as she grew angrier.

"Insolent child" She said, raising her hand to strike me, but another caught hers before she could.

I looked beside her to see none other than Prince Legolas standing, clutching the girls arm with an unimpressed expression.

"I think that's quite enough" He spoke calmly.

With a huffing sound, Tauriel dropped her arm and stormed from the throne room, but not before bowing to the King and Prince.

When the door slammed I turned back to face the king.

"So my friend? Where is she and is she okay?"

"The Lady with the blood? I have just come from visiting her in the healing room" Legolas spoke, giving his father a weary look.

"And is she okay?"

"It will take time for her body and mind to heal, but she will live"

I closed my eyes and gave a sigh of relief before the opening of the doors caught my attention.

Another group of Elves walked in briskly, with another prisoner amongst them.

"Thorin" I whispered, happy to see he was alive. I saw the relieved faces of the company too as I was pushed back towards them. As soon as I was in reaching distance, Fili and Kili pulled me between them, Kili not letting go of the grip on my hand.

"So, Thorin Oakenshield, to what do I owe the pleasure of your company to." Thranduil asked with a smirk

"Nothing, we were merely passing through your home." Thorin replied in his gruff voice.

"Now, now, there must be a reason as to why you chose to face the dangers of Mirkwood, maybe there's something in my home you wish to steal, or maybe you didn't want anyone to follow you. So I will ask you once more, why are you in my forest?"

"As I told you, we were simply passing through as a shorter route, but we left the path and became lost."

"And the girl, how did she receive her wounds."

"We do not know."

"Do not lie to me Thorin."

"I am not lying, she was fine and then she wasn't."

"I said do not lie to me!" Thranduil shouted as he glided over to Thorin in an angry matter.

"I could have you and your company killed, I could have let the girl die, now tell me." He shouted again.

"She fell into the river My Lord" I spoke from the group.

"Hush yourself" Kili whispered in my ear.

"Don't tell me to be quiet" I growled back.

"And the river caused this?" He spoke in disbelief.

"We believe so." Thorin nodded at Thranduil with grim features.

Thranduil stood still for a moment before whispering to his son and turning back to us.

"Very well, take them to the cells." He commanded with the flick of a wrist, sending the entire company into rage as we started to get dragged from the throne room.

"Wait!" Thranduil called, causing the Elves to stop immediately.

"Legolas, take the girl to a proper room and make sure she is bathed and fed, she may be with a group of Dwarves, but she is still a lady" The king spoke to his son who walked over to me.

The Dwarves started to shout in protest as I gripped onto Kili's hand tighter as one of the guards tried to pull me from him.

Legolas walked over and placed a hand on the guards shoulder, silently telling him to stop. He then took hold of my arm and leant down to my ear.

"I can take you to your friend, as long as you cooperate." He whispered to me.

I gave him a look of confusion and searched his eyes for any sign of a lie, I saw none. I then looked at Kili.

"Don't do it Lauren, they cannot be trusted." He pleaded with me.

"I'm sorry Kili" I spoke as I let go of him and watched them get dragged from the hall, the last thing I saw was the look of betrayal in Kili's eyes as the door shut behind them.

_Shit!_

**_A/N – Hi! Wow has it been a long time, ooooopppppssssss! I know this chapter isn't the best, but at least it's a chapter? Okay some questions to answer by some guest users :D_**

**_(not the whole message, but the bit that i wanted to address)_**

**_'_**_though, i have to be honest, the newest chapter is amazing, but you've had better. (sorry, don't hate me pls)' _

**Please do not ever feel like I would hate you for saying you don't like something. Constructive criticism is what helps you grow as a writer, so I encourage you to tell me if you don't like something as much as I want you to tell me if you like something! I don't bite :D**

**'**_Ummm... What does 'book them on jezza' mean? Cos apparently 'Jezza' is Australian slang for 'high score'.'_

**Sorry, this is reference to Jeremy Kyle, the talk show, I'm not sure if it's just a Scottish thing to call him Jezza, but yeah what I meant was 'book them on the Jeremy Kyle show' **

**Hope that cleared some things up. Now that college is finishing, I can and will update so much more, and please go and check out my Supernatural story that I just started writing.**

**So as per, leave a review, PM me and let me know what you think J**


End file.
